Relatos de una historia interminable
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Serie de One-shorts inspiradas en canciones aleatorias, de nuestros personajes favoritos de Inuyasha. Es la muestra perfecta de como un pequeño sentimiento puede inspirar para un texto. Esta semana en Octubre, "La Comarca" de BSO de El señor de los Anillos
1. Prólogo

Bueno vuelvo otra vez a la carga siendo lo más pesada posible.

Esta vez traigo una serie de One-shorts que han sido inspirados por canciones aleatorias de mi biblioteca de música. Esta idea no es mía, estaba leyendo un fanfic de Ranma y vi que el autor hizo esto como parte de un reto personal y a mí me pareció una genial idea para ver hasta dónde podía llegar mi imaginación en momentos desesperados. La Mayoría serán de la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, pues me siento más cómoda escribiendo sobre estos personajes, pero no descarto la aparición de otros personajes principales en otros One-shorts.

Preparados para encontrar de todo aviso. La lista de canciones es la siguiente:

-**Trepitja Fort** _Lax'n Busto (_Grupo catalán) Enero

-**Salta** _Amaral _Febrero

- **Nothing else matters** _Metalica_ Marzo

-**Ronse**l _Luar na lubre _ (Grupo gallego. Instrumental) Abril 

-**Bella y Bestia son** _BSO Bella y Bestia_ Mayo

_-_**Future world** _Hellowen_ Junio

_-_**Naturaleza Muerta** _Mecano_ Julio

_-_**Frozen **Within Temptation Agosto

-**Hero **_Mariah Carey _Setiembre

-**La Comarca**_ BSO Lord of the rings _Octubre

-**Highway to hell** _ ACDC _Noviembre

-**Runaway **_The Corrs _Diciembre

Como genialidad (por decirlo de alguna manera) individual, he decidido añadir un mes del año por cada canción que me ha salido, así que tendré que adecuar las historias a las canciones escuchadas y a la sensación del mes citado.

En fin, a ver que sale. N me crucifiquéis mucho y ¡espero que disfrutéis leyendo!

¡Gracias por leer!

Merlyn Morrigan


	2. Enero

Aquí tenéis el primer One-short.

La canción, como decía en el prólogo, se llama "Trepitja Fort" de Lax'n Busto. Como está en catalán os aconsejaría que buscarais la traducción aunque siempre os la puedo mandar yo xD

Pues nada, disfrutad!

* * *

-Pero yo no tengo sueño – protestó una pequeña niña de unos seis años – no es justo mamá

-Cariño – suspiró por enésima vez mientras se sobaba la sien pacientemente – ya ha anochecido, has cenado y nos hemos bañado, necesitas descansar

-Pero mamá… - los ojitos color miel se le aguaron, frunció los labios y las cejas, y empezó a gemir levemente – yo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Quieres dejarme solita para quedarte con él y me dejes a mí – señaló el vientre levemente abultado de su madre – y me dejes a mí y yo y me vengan monstruos y como papa también estará con él los monstruos me harán pupa y… - cada palabra parecía más bien un gemido más agudo que el anterior, haciendo que el corazón de la joven madre se encogiera

-Nozomi- acarició el cabello oscuro con pequeños reflejos plateados – nunca jamás dejaríamos que te pasara nada cariño

-Que poca confianza me tienes cachorro – habló una voz masculina desde la puerta de la entrada – ningún demonio se atreverá a pisar el umbral de esta casa, sino se las verá con el gran Inuyasha

-Papá – la niña saltó literalmente hacia los brazos de su padre – ya has vuelto

-Pues claro que he vuelto, no os ibais a librar tan fácilmente de mi – le tocó la nariz con la suya propia, haciendo que la niña chillara de alegría – y ahora, a la cama

-¡No! Me dejaréis sola – se agarró al cuello de su padre con sus pequeños bracitos – ya no me queréis, vais a tener otro bebé y por eso no me queréis – Inuyasha se sentó al lado de su mujer encima del futón donde se supone dormiría la pequeña

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? – Nozomi seguía escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su padre sin decir palabra – Nozomi, contesta a la pregunta que te he hecho – aseveró la voz Kagome

-Kyo me dijo que cuando Yû nació, Tita Kagura y tito Seshomu… Seshmu… Seshy – su padre rió ante el apodo que le había puesto a su gruñón tío. Después de la resurrección casi milagrosa y algo borrosa de Kagura, la pareja se había instalado al oeste donde habían rehecho su vida, con un hijo de once años y una hija de tres, Sesshomaru se había ablandado lo suficiente como para soportar la presencia de humanos a su alrededor y a la de su familia. A parte le tenía un cariño especial a su sobrina, dejando que un hanyou se sentara en su falda y jugara con su vestimenta – habían querido abandonar a Kyo en el bosque porque ya tenían un bebé – sorbió con la nariz sonoramente – y vosotros también lo haréis – decidido, iba a matar a su sobrino

- Eso es mentira cariño – Kagome cogió a la pequeña del regazo de su padre y la tumbó, tumbándose ella a su lado. Se apoyó en su codo y se la quedó mirando – para empezar, Kyo no fue abandonado en el bosque, él se escapó – Nozomi se tapó la boca con sus pequeñas manitas mientras ponía cara de sorpresa. Los ojos dorados se vieron más intensamente haciendo que sus padres se enamoraran nuevamente de ella – y segundo cuando tu naciste no puedes ni imaginarte lo felices que nos hiciste.

- ¿Xui? – preguntó de esa forma tan tierna que solo sabía hacer ella.

- El día que naciste, tu padre te cogió en brazoz y tú con tus manitas le cogiste el dedo meñique y ¿sabes que pasó? – la pequeña segó frenéticamente con la cabeza y miró a su padre

- Que me enamoraste – sentenció Inuyasha que se tumbó al orto lado de su pequeña dejándola en medio – no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Empecé a tartamudear y tu tío Miroku me lanzó dos papiros mágicos porque pensaba que me habían poseído – Kagome río levemente recordando aquel día. Al final Sesshomaru se quedó con la niña mientras Inuyasha perseguía a MIroku por toda la aldea. Fue un día completo el del nacimiento de su hija

- Y cuando yo te tuve en brazos, lloré sin poder evitarlo

-¿Estabas triste? ¿Por qué yo nací? – Nozomi volvió a gemir previniendo a sus padres de las inminentes lágrimas

-No cariño – Kagome le saco las pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos – lloré de alegría, esperé nueve meses hasta que te pude ver, hasta que te pude conocer. Me sentí completamente llena cuando te pude coger en brazos. Imaginé todo lo que podrías llegar a hacer o a ser todo el mundo que tenías por delante y que yo y tu padre te ayudaríamos en el proceso. Andar, hablar, jugar, luchar, crecer, conocer a alguien, casarte, tener hijos…

-¿Casarse? Solo tiene seis años Kagome- refunfuñó el hanyou

-Algún día Inuyasha, algún día

-Por encima de mi cadáver- refunfuñó en un susurro el joven padre – lo que queremos decir, es que eres parte de nuestra vida, y el cachorro que venga, será parte de tu vida también. Tendrás que ayudarle a crecer, a andar, a jugar, a vivir. Serás la hermana mayor.

-Pero hoy solo serás nuestra Nozomi y hoy dormiremos los tres juntos – la niña abrió los ojos entusiasmada y chilló de alegría – ¿apagamos la luz?

-¡Xui! – la niña sopló la vela desde la distancia y se volvió a tumbar acurrucándose entre sus padres. Kagome sonrió y se estiró completamente en el futón y abrazó a la pequeña con cuidado. Lanzó un suspiro cansado, los siete meses de embarazo la cansaban más de lo normal, haciendo que la vida matrimonial con su marido disminuyera considerablemente. Se sentía frustrada y reconocía los signos de excitación por su avanzado estado de gestación, pero sabía cómo calmarlo, se mordería el labio inferior y pensaría en unicornios rosas.

-¿Unicornios rosas? – Inuyasha que aun no se había dormido, al contrario que su hija, escuchó el comentario en voz alta de la muchacha -¿Qué son los unicornios?

-Nada Inuyasha, duérmete – Kagome se sonrojó y agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche para que nadie lo descubriera

- Sé que estas excitada pequeña – Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – y sé que ahora lo provoca el embarazo, con Nozomi te pasó lo mismo y yo no me quejé – una sonrisa lobuzna apareció en sus labios y aunque Kagome no podía verla, podía sentirla – mañana nos quedaremos en la aldea y los niños podrían quedarse con Kohaku y Rin… - escuchó la tenue risa de su mujer - veo que estamos de acuerdo. Buenas noches Sacerdotisa

-Hasta mañana Hanyou – sintió un beso suave en los labios y se acomodó para que su abultado vientre no molestara a su hija y se durmió plácidamente. Inuyasha tapó a las dos mujeres de su vida para que no sufrieran el frío invernal de la nieve de Enero.

Inuyasha daba gracias al universo por haber creado la Perla, a Naraku y por el nacimiento de Kagome, pues hace más de 50 años era impasable que el joven pudiera tener una familia. Era egoísta, pero después de todo, en su vida hacía falta un poco de egoísmo. Como el mismo mes indicaba se acercaba el año nuevo, el nuevo crecimiento, una nueva vida junto a su familia. Una familia de verdad.

* * *

Bien aquí lo dejo, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún comentario.

El siguiente One-short espero tenerlo para la semana que viene.

Gracias por todo!

Merlyn Morrigan


	3. Febrero

Bueno... sé que dije la semana que viene... pero empecé a escuchar la canción y no me pude resistir xD digamos que los dedos iban solos y para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía escrito.

En fin, la canción es "Salta" del grupo aragonés Amaral. Recomiendo enormemente que la escuchéis antes de leer el texto (igual que en el anterior capitulo) para que entendáis porque me he decidido por esta temática.

Pues nada solo me queda dejaros en paz y que disfrutéis de la lectura (espero)

* * *

Odiaba el tiempo; hacía un frío de mil demonios y uno no se podía relajar encima de su rama favorita porque ciertos humanos se congelarían en el acto.

Odiaba la fragilidad de los humanos; su madre había sido frágil y había muerto hace muchos años, la que creía el amor de su vida, había sido frágil y también había muerto… los humanos eran débiles y uno no podía encariñarse de ellos. Era como tener un gato, sabes que morirá antes que tú, pero esperas pacientemente a que eso ocurra porque te has encariñado de él y luego lloras su ausencia hasta que llega otro. Malditos sentimientos humanos.

Odiaba esos sentimientos; sabía que cuando estos atacaban a su persona cuando él no estaba alerta, lo embriagaba una sensación entre molesta, dolorosa y alegre a la vez. Tener parte humana y parte demoníaca dentro de un mismo cuerpo hacía que las reacciones de las dos razas se hicieran más radicales tanto para bien como para mal.

Odiaba a los demonios y su maldita parte demoníaca, pues cuando esta salía siempre destrozaba todo lo que había a su paso haciendo daño a la gente que quería; a la gente que no lo había tomado como un paria, como un sucio híbrido.

Odiaba sobre todas las cosas ser un maldito híbrido. Si creyese en la reencarnación seguro que en su vida anterior había sido aquel general del que le había hablado Kagome, Atila el Huno, y ahora la vida se la estaba devolviendo. ¿Por qué mierdas no había podido ser una cosa o la otra? La vida habría sido todo mucho más sencilla si hubiera sido así. Puede que hubiera muerto como humano o puede que como demonio hubiera matado a más de una persona que en su pasado había salvado… ¿pero importaba eso a caso? Estaba harto de ser el centro de atención, de ser la nota discordante en el grupo.

¿Cómo era posible que pasara desapercibido una mujer con un hueso de demonio más grande que ella a su espalda, una mascota que se convertía en un felino monstruoso, un demonio zorro y un monje pervertido? ¡Por todo el santo universo, si incluso una mujer del futuro pasaba desapercibido en esta época! ¿Por qué él no podía ser como los demás?

En definitiva, la vida era una mierda por culpa del tiempo. Febrero, era uno de los perores meses del año.

-¿Me acompañas Inuyasha? – el hanyou se giró y vio a la joven del futuro rodeada con mantas como si de una crisálida se tratara.

-Hace frío fuera Kagome – contestó de la forma más tajante que pudo

-Yo pensaba que al ser un hanyou soportabas bien las temperaturas extremas… parece que eres más mediocre de lo que imaginaba – ante tal afirmación miró a la muchacha quien le había sacado la lengua y había corrido hacia fuera. Después de salir del shock inicial, el joven fue detrás de ella y la atrapó con facilidad

-Lo decía porque tú podrías resfriarte, tonta – se sentó a las raíces de un árbol con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y mirando hacia otro lado, indignado – después nos harás perder tiempo para buscar la perla – dejó de hablar al girar la cabeza y ver como la mujer miraba al frente, abstraída – Kagome…

-Sabes, te envidio – soltó ella de improvisto, dejando al hanyou completamente desencajado

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Ya me has oído – se sentó al lado de él y abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos – te envidio. Me encantaría ser un hanyou

-No sabes lo que dices Kagome – protestó él bastante molesto. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo – no sabes lo que he sufrido por ser mitad de una cosa y mitad de otra… por no ser completo.

-Cuando murió mi padre, yo también fui marginada por los niños del colegio. Solo querían jugar conmigo porque mi nombre era la principal palabra de un juego escalofriante de niños. Tú al menos podías salir corriendo, podías saltar de rama en rama y casi volar sintiendo el viento en la cara. Incluso podías enfrentarte a ellos, pues seguro les hubieras ganado – Inuyasha miraba a Kagome como si fuera una extraterrestre – puedes salvar a las personas que te importan, pudes escuchar a alguien si llora, puedes sentir las lágrimas a metros de distancia… tienes poderes especiales que muchos matarían por tener.

-Pero tienes un factor en contra, eres diferente – sentenció en hanyou después de escuchar las palabras de la chica

-¿Desde cuándo es un factor negativo? – Inuyasha la miró intensamente – ser diferente está bien, marcar la diferencia está bien. No tienes porque seguir siempre el rebaño de borregos que nos envuelve – Inuyasha la miraba extrañado pues no entendía casi nada – Tú tienes la gran suerte de poder conocer los dos mundos de las dos razas. Tienes en tus manos algo que es realmente extraño y especial. Además puedes ser humano y demonio.

-No es algo que yo elija

-Lo sé, pero puedes sentir las dos sensaciones, puedes saber cómo te sentirías si fueras humano y vivieras con humanos o como serías de demonio. Yo nunca podré saber, que se siente al ser un demonio, al sentir el aroma o la voz de alguien a distancia, el salvar a alguien con mis propias manos… el ser útil – susurró la última frase mientras se acurrucaba más entre las mantas. La noche invernal de febrero estaba calando en sus huesos, pero sabía que Inuyasha necesitaba esto y aunque ella se convirtiera en un cubito de hielo, conseguiría que el hanyou sacara un poco de dolor de su corazón y no se odiara tanto.

-¿Tú con quien te quedarías? – Preguntó de repente Inuyasha -¿te quedarías con un humano o con un demonio? – sintió que Kagome se apoyaba en su hombro y que tiritaba levemente. Él la rodeó con su brazo, dándole algo de calor corporal.

-Yo lo tengo claro… me quedaría con un hanyou – él se tensó al escuchar la frase y no supo que decir. Kagome se vio en la obligación de justificarse – es que, es de lógica. No solo tendría una pareja que me cogiera en brazos sin esfuerzo aunque haya engordado o que me haga de taxi personal, sino que tendría tres parejas en una: un demonio, un humano y un hanyou, la de siempre.

-No es una escusa para quedarse con un semidemonio Kagome – dijo las palabras porque sentía que debía decirlas, pero su corazón saltaba de alegría al escuchar que Kagome elegiría a un paria – somos diferentes a los…

-Precisamente – corto la muchacha – la diferencia es lo que marca. Eres como un gato, saltas y si hay una barrera, saltas más alto – espera… ¿le había dicho gato a él? - Puede que no tengas patria o bandera, pero eso no sirve de nada. Solo necesitas que alguien esté contigo y te quiera, que sea afín a ti. Es divertido marcar la diferencia, pues aunque nadie te comprenda tú siempre debes de ser feliz, no dejarte amedrentar por los demás. Además – Kagome seguía hablando sin respirar hasta que el semidemonio consiguió callarla con un abrazo. Ella escondió su cara helada en el pecho caluroso del hanyou, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

-Tú sí eres especial Kagome, muy especial – apretó un poco más el abrazo agradeciendo sentir el calor de la muchacha, aunque muy tenue – deberíamos entrar, ha bajado bastante la temperatura.

-Tranquilo estoy bie… ¡Achu! – Estornudó la muchacha – mierda de fragilidad humana – sentenció mientras se sorbía la nariz levemente.

Inuyasha sonrió, cogió a Kagome en brazos y se dirigió a la cabaña que compartía junto a los demás. Sí, odiaba a los humanos, a los hanyous y a los demonios. Podía odiar también su vida y el tiempo que hacía fuera. Pero Kagome decía que ser un hibrido era algo bueno que había en su asquerosa vida y si su Kagome lo decía…

-Te lo dije, te ibas a resfriar. Deberemos ir a tu casa a por medicinas.

-No hay nade en mi casa, mi familia ha ido a visitar a unos parientes y no volverán hasta el jueves – Kagome miró al hanyou y vio una mirada arrogante y decidida. Sonrió tiernamente entendiendo a la perfección. Inuyasha también sonrió al ver la comprensión que los dos habían llegado a tener – deberíamos ir a la cabaña para avisar de que…

-No creo que quieras entrar en esa cabaña ahora, además no podemos arriesgarnos a que te pongas más enferma – hizo un gesto gracioso con las cejas y se dirigió al pozo. Kagome soltó una pequeña carcajada y se abrazó más al cuello del semi demonio, feliz.

Si ella quería que saltara, saltaría; si quería que se arrolliadara, se arrollidaría; si quería que fuera diferente, él lo sería por ella. Si ella, por ende, quería que fuera un hanyou para compartir toda la eternidad con ella, quien era él para interponerse en sus deseos. Parece ser que la Perla no es la única que concede deseos al fin y al cabo…

Estaba empezando a amar la fría nieve de febrero y su vida ya no parecía tan mísera.

* * *

E voilà, mi otro One-short. Tengo que reconocer que este me ha quedado un poco más dramático que el anterior y aunque la canción fuese alegre, febrero no es uno de los meses con los "saltes de alegría"

Agradecimientos:

Ya que hago un nuevo capitulo aprovecharé y escribiré aquí los agradecimientos puesto que hay alguna gente a las que no le puedo enviar un privado (la tecnología y yo no somos muy buenas amigas jeje).

LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA : Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te agrade tanto o más como la primera ^^. Espero impaciente tu opinión y muchas gracias por perder un poquito de tu valioso tiempo en leerme y opinar! se agradece muchísimo ^^

serena tsukino chiba : Hola! ^^ Sí, ya sé que por aquí se estila bastante la pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin, pero a mi la chiquilla me gusta más con Kohaku xD Además desde mi punto de vista Kagura (si vivera xD) podía darle más juego por el carácter casi salvaje que tiene... además no te engañaré... me gusta poner a Sesshomaru entre la espada y la pared y con Kagura me sale mejor. Aún así, muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído y haber opinado. Los ánimos que me dais son mucho más revitalizantes que cualquier otra cosa!

karen : Jeje, no puedo evitar pensar que Inuyasha cuando madure, sería un padre ejemplar y se comportaría como una persona adulta... aunque eso conlleve poner de 7 colores a Kagome, pero ha sido divertido jeje. Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y por leerme, espero seguir entusiasmandote para que no me dejes de lado ;-p

diana : Tu comentario me hizo sentirme algo pequeña... me da un poco de respeto contradecirte, así que aquí tienes la continuación... pero no me pegues... Nah es broma. Me hizo mucha gracia ver como casi me ponías una pistola en la frente y me "exigías" la continuación... señal de que te gustó, cosa de la que me alegro enormemente. Muchisimas gracias por el comentario y espero que en esta continuación también te guste tanto que me "exijas" que actualice ^^

Inu'Karuta : Buenas! jeje me alegra mucho que te gustara, pero que te emocionaras tanto me hizo replantearme si es que me había pasado con el azúcar en el capítulo anterior. El problema de este es que sí me he pasado un poquito con el amargo y espero que este no te haga saltar otro tipo de lágrimas. La hija de Kagome... es que... supongo que me imaginaría a mi propia hiija (si es que algún día llegara) y me gustaría que fuera así, inocente pero inquieta (cosa que hoy en día no se da mucho en un niño xD). Como he dicho más de una vez me siento muy cómoda escribiendo con la pareja porque me he sentido muy identificada con esos dos personajes desde que los conocí y con permiso de su autora, me los hago míos para escribir estas historias sin ánimo de lucro (luego se lo devuelvo enteritos, de verdad de la buena). Muchas gracias por estar ahí y por seguirme! Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

En fin, muchísimas gracias otra vez, pues no sabéis lo contenta que me pone ver cuando entro en FanFiction que el numero de reviews ha subido y ha habido alguien más que se ha parado a mirar lo que hago. Muchisimas gracias nuevamente.

Nos vemos prontico!


	4. Marzo

**Mes**: Marzo

**Canción**: Nothing Else Matters

**Grupo**: Metalica

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sonomi Higurashi (todos de la autora Rumiko Takahashi)

**Autora del One-short**: La menda

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Abrió los ojos y focalizó la imagen hasta que esta se iba haciendo más nítida. Bostezó perezosamente y se estiró, sintiendo que los huesos se le desentumecían, pero notando también un extraño peso en su pecho. Bajó la mirada y encontró una cabellera negra que se movía ligeramente y que emitía un pequeño gemido de queja.

Sonrió. Había descubierto que los músculos de los labios y las mejillas ya no le dolían al hacer el gesto. El entrecejo estaba más relajado y la arruga perene que ahí se posaba, había desaparecido. Ya no le costaba reír, es más, parecía como si le hubiera poseído algún ser que lo castigaba con obligarlo a mostrar sus sentimientos de alegría. Desde que había conocido a la muchacha que estaba entre su pecho la vida había cambiado completamente.

Recordaba que hace tan solo un mes, la muchacha había arriesgado su físico por hacerle olvidar las penas que podían hacerle algún mal. Gracias a su cabezonería se enfermó y él le hizo de curandero en su época hasta que llegaron sus familiares.

Lejos de sentirse fuera de lugar, Inuyasha fue aceptado como uno más de la familia prácticamente desde que pasó por primera vez la puerta de aquella sala. Lo dejaban ir a cualquier lugar, le confiaban la vida de los dos seres más jóvenes de la casa, le preparaban su comida favorita, incluso le habían permitido dormir o acercarse a ellos sin importar su condición diferente.

Diferente, sí, recordaba cuan le gustaba a la joven muchacha que él fuera diferente, especial. Había creado, pretendiéndolo o no, una coraza fuerte en el hanyou, llena de confianza en sí mismo. Pues la fe casi ciega que ella siempre le demostraba, le hacía ver que era posible que los demás se equivocaran con respecto a él, posiblemente Inuyasha no era el problema, sino que lo eran los otros.

Hinchó el pecho de aire puro, sintiéndose nuevamente fuerte y poderoso. Kagome seguramente no sabía lo que había conseguido con él y lo eternamente agradecido que se mostraría todos los días de su vida.

Cuando era pequeño, deseaba que lo eligieran para jugar, que los otros niños quisieran estar con él, que pudiera corretear la pelota roja junto a sus amigos. Pero nunca tuvo nada que le hiciera entender que significaba la palabra amigo hasta mucho tiempo después… y aún le costaba identificarlo.

Kagome se movió ligeramente y salió de su pecho dirigiéndose al otro lado de la cama mirando a la pared. Con mucho cuidado el hanyou salió de la cama sin despertar a la muchacha y bajó al salón, amaba con locura a la muchacha pero su estomago necesitaba su otro gran amor, el ramen.

-Buenos días querido ¿tienes hambre? – Inuyasha afirmó con la cabeza algo sonrojado por como la madre de Kagome llegaba a conocerlo tanto – perfecto, el desayuno ya está listo. Si quieres siéntate a desayunar.

-¿Y los demás?

-El abuelo duerme porque ayer tuvo mucho trabajo preparándose para la festividad de White Day y Souta se quedó a dormir a casa de un amigo. Pero si gustas, desayunaré contiguo – Inuyasha asintió y se sentó en la mesa – sabes, has cambiado mucho la vida de mi hija

-¿Eng? – preguntó con la boca llena

-Si la hubieras conocido hace dos años, créeme que te hubiera sorprendido – la señora Higurashi comía tranquilamente su bol de arroz – era una niña muy alegre pero después de la muerte de Shigeru no fue la misma. Se encerraba en su habitación y solo estudiaba. Los pocos amigos que tiene en el instituto los hizo porque se empezó a abrir hacia los demás, pero aun así costaba llegar a ella.

-¿A sí?

-¿Tanto te sorprende? – Sonomi bebió un poco de té amargo, como a ella le gustaba – Kagome no confiaba en los desconocidos desde ese fatídico día y todos aquí nos sorprendimos de la afinidad que había cogido contigo con solo dos días fuera.

-¿Qué pasó? – Inuyasha había dejado de comer su preciado ramen al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, quien había perdido brillo en la mirada ante su pregunta, pero aún sonreía.

-Mi marido Shigeru y Kagome iban a visitarme al hospital, yo había dado a luz a Souta esa semana pero habíamos tenido complicaciones y tuve que ser ingresada de urgencia y Souta también. El abuelo se encontraba en el hospital conmigo y mi marido seguía trabajando en el templo – Inuyasha asintió entendiendo la esencia de sus palabras – el problema es que pasaron por una calle poco habitada esa noche y dos hombres salieron de entre las sombras. Quisieron robar a Shigeru y este temiendo por Kagome les dio todo para que los dejaran en paz, pero uno de ellos se encariñó con Kagome de una forma enfermiza y se acercó a mi hija – Inuyasha se irguió y se tensó, eso último no le había gustado nada – mi marido vio la intención del otro hombre y con una piedra noqueó a uno de ellos. Luego se dirigió al atacante de mi hija y se abalanzó sobre él dejándole un regalo de golpes en la cara y cuerpo. El atacante se lo quitó de encima y sacó una navaja – cerró los ojos y respiró hondo – acuchillo a mi marido varias veces en el pecho y luego se dirigió a Kagome y

-¿Ese mal nacido le hizo algo? – Inuyasha sin darse cuenta se había levantado completamente enrabiado y furioso

-No – Inuyasha se sentó automáticamente pero aun estaba con el ceño fruncido - pero no porque no hubiera querido. De la nada aparecieron mi cuñado Genma y mi sobrino Ranma quienes también venían a visitarme. Genma se ocupó del segundo atacante y llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia, pero a Shigeru le habían perforado un pulmón y en cuanto llegó la ambulancia él ya – Sonomi mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente. Cogió aire hinchando los pulmones y soltó un suspiro lastimero que destensó su cuerpo, como si sacara todo lo malo –el entierro fue dos días después y a mí no me permitieron asistir. Mi hermana Nadoka se quedó con Kagome hasta que yo salí del hospital pero mi hija dejó de ser esa niña tan resuelta y abierta. Por lo que me dijo Gemna, mi hija sostuvo a mi marido abrazándolo hasta que él cerró los ojos. Luego lo soltó y se abrazó a Ranma. Poco después se descubrió que el atacante que acuchilló a mi marido era un amigo suyo el hijo del cual iba a ser el prometido de Kagome

-Su marido murió para proteger a su hija – sentenció el hanyou con los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué no se habrían conocido por aquella época? El podría haber salvado a Kagome y a su padre y ella hubiera sido feliz y obviamente no habría dejado que ningún niñato la desposara, solo sería para él.

-Mi hija se culpó de ello – asintió la mujer – bueno en realidad todos nos culpamos. Pero tengo que darle gracias al cielo de que solo fuera Shigeru quien pereciera… si mi hija también hubiera muerto no sé si hubiera podido ser fuerte – apartó el bol de arroz y bebió más té, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer – como te decía, Kagome dejó de acercarse a los extraños y más a los hombres; es por eso que cuando Kagome se vio tan resuelta contigo, además que le habías devuelto la alegría y las ganas de guerra, unánimemente se decidió que tú fueras su terapia, que tú la curaras. Y lo has conseguido – Inuyasha vio como la mujer se levantó enseñando sus mejores sonrisas hacia la puerta de la cocina – buenos días cielo, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Sí mamá – sonrió la muchacha mientras se sentaba al lado del semidemonio y le cogía la mano por debajo la mesa – buenos días Inuyasha.

-Buenos días – apretó la mano de la muchacha, siendo más consciente no solo de lo que ella provocaba en él, sino lo que él provocaba en ella. Eran ellos dos solos, el uno con el otro contra el mundo, pero eso estaba bien, porque **nada más importaba.**

El abuelo interceptó a Sonomi en las escaleras y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Al ver que la mujer no se sentía intimidada se puso delante de ella con las manos en la espalda y la miró severamente.

-¿Uno de los atacantes se había encariñado con Kagome? ¿Qué Shigeru solo le dio con una piedra a uno? ¿Qué solo eran dos? ¿Qué Kagome se auto marginó? Por favor hija, ya has dicho muchas mentiras por hoy

-He dicho el cupo de mentiras de la semana, ¿no crees? – el anciano la miró acentuó la mirada de reproche – No iba a decirle que mi marido era un as de las artes marciales y que pudo con cuatro de sus cinco atacantes mientras su hija de 5 años se encargaba de un solo atacante pateándole la espinilla por haber insultado a su padre – el anciano sonrió recordando eso. Habían podido leer el informa policial donde explicaba las hazañas de Kagome, su nieta era muy especial – ni que atacaron a mi marido por la espalda antes de que Genma pudiera llegar para salvarlo. Sé que Kagome continuó haciendo vida normal, pero los niños si la marginaron en la escuela, y ella sí que se volvió más cerrada con todo el mundo. Solo he adornado un poco el escenario.

-Tu difunto marido se tiraría de los pelos por haberle dejado en tan mal estado. Luchó como un valiente guerrero para defender a su familia.

-Kagome no quiere que se le recuerde ese día, ni recordar que estuvo a punto de ser prometida a un hombre que no hubiera conocido por culpa de las azañas de Genma – sonrió al recordar la discusión ese día – ni recordar a Genma en sí… es mejor adornar un poco la escena, él no preguntará y se sentirá más cómodo con ella.

-Al fin y al cabo es un tema de pragmatismo ¿no? – Sonomi asintió sonriente.

Dentro de diez días seria el equinoccio de primavera y ella ya tenía preparada sus flores para su marido. Entró a su habitación y vio unas amapolas puestas en una maceta. Esa maceta llevaba con ella desde el nacimiento de Kagome, su marido se la había regalado cuando su pequeña hija había nacido. Era la misma flor que le ponía en su tumba todos los años, recordando el sello de amor que siempre tendrían. Porque ese hombre le había dado la vida, la felicidad completa y la tristeza absoluta, pero siempre con una sensación de paz en su interior. ¿Y que si le decían que ella aún era joven para rehacer su vida? Ella siempre estaría enamorada de él y nada más importaba.

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí me mataréis.

Esta sigue siendo algo amarga y el humor ha desaparecido un poco, pero la sensación al escribir la canción me lo pedía.

Nothing else matters es una canción que me trae elementos confusos, pues es una balada de amor pero con tildes oscuros (muy de Metalica) y por ese motivo me ha salido un poco más dramática. También intenté no centrar nuevamente la atención en que Inuyasha es diferente a los demás y que descubrió en Kagome un mundo difrerente, aunque la canción así me lo diera a entender (la verdad es que era muy acertada), pero como ya había hablado de eso antes quería que esta se centrara en otro personaje más y elegí a Sonomi. También ayudó, que el 21 de marzo sean las festividades de honrar a los muertos yendo a las tumbas. Realmente eso me dio la idea.

Respuestas:

**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA** : Muchas gracias por el comentario nuevamente ^^. A veces todos nos sentimos un poco desplazados en momentos de la vida y todos necesitamos a alguien que esté ahí. ¡Me alegro muchísimo que sigas este loco proyecto y más que te guste! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente

**serena tsukino chiba**: Sí, la verdad es que este proyecto realmente es un poco personal y a veces puede que no se sienta lo mismo, pero en la variedad está lo bueno y yo aquí te ofrezco mi humilde visión que espero te haya gustado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por contestar!

**Inu'Karuta** : Jejeje me alegro de que te gustara! Sigue siendo muy gratificante que otras personas te lo digan jeje. Creo que ese carácter de Kagome aparece muy contadas veces en la serie, pero aún así, me es mucho más cómodo el tratarlo de esta manera. Intentando que no quede muy OCC pero a veces se me hace inevitable. Por otra parte me alegro de que te gustara la forma original de mandarse suerte, pero siento enormemente que a tu profesora no. Espero que no tuvieras problemas.

Muchísimas gracias a las tres por tomaros vuestro valioso tiempo en comentar y a todas aquellas personas que aunque no comenten hayan llegado hasta el final de la hoja. ¡Gracias nuevamente.

Nos vemos prontico.


	5. Abril

¡Buenas!

Bien, ya sé que he tardado mucho más de lo normal en actualizar, las explicaciones abajo.

_Canción: Ronsel (Acustica)_

_Grupo: Luar na lubre_

_Mes: Abril_

* * *

Era una mañana soleada en la era de las Guerras Civiles. Una joven con unos ropajes de sacerdotisa estaba sentada a la sobra de un árbol con un séquito de mujeres de la aldea de la venerable Kaede, que la rodeaban con todo tipo de instrumentos.

Ese día era una fecha señalada muy especial para alguien muy cercano a ella, pues hoy cumplía años y ella estaba decidida a hacerle saber lo importante que era para el grupo y para la aldea. Kagome sacó un violín de la funda en la que lo guardaba y se lo enseñó a las demás muchachas quienes miraron con curiosidad. Jamás pensó que el instrumento que había traído por error de su tiempo ahora le sería de gran servicio.

-Es un instrumento de cuerda como los vuestros, pero este se friega con un arco – enseñó el instrumento citado a las muchachas – el sonido es muy parecido al que hacían algunos objetos de los vuestros, pero son más complicados de tocar para mi, así que yo haré la melodía con este.

-Kagome-sama, ¿usted cree que después de dos semanas quedando a escondidas, hemos perfeccionado estas técnicas? – Yurika, una joven de unos quince años miraba lo que parecía una flauta con ojos asustados – yo tengo bastante miedo la verdad

-Tranquila Yurika, todas lo haremos muy bien si seguimos lo que hemos hecho en los ensayos – contestó una mujer de la misma edad que la miko, vestida de aldeana con un pañuelo en sus cabellos oscuros resaltando los ojos azules – solo piensa que ellos no te lincharan como si fuera una jauría de lobos hambrientos

-Em… Renko… hay demonios lobos entre los invitados – Akaitsuki era la única que no iba vestida como una aldeana, más bien parecía vestir como un samurai. Era algo mayor que los demás y por tanto más madura. Kagome se sorprendió de lo fácil que hizo migas con ella y con Inuyasha, pues era una de las pocas mujeres de la aldea que había aceptado al instante a su pareja y su venida del futuro – pero tranquila, puedes tirarle la flauta a la cabeza llena de babas, seguro no se acercan – todas irrumpieron a carcajadas hasta que unos jóvenes llegaron al grupo.

-Kagome-sama – habló Kohaku quien se había adelantado a Rin – ya está todo preparado, ella ni siquiera se lo imagina

-Ya me lo supongo – Kagome se levantó con cuidado, pues aunque no se le notara mucho, los tres meses de embarazo habían hecho de ella una mujer muy previsora. Además de los miedos infundados de su previsor y sobreprotector esposo - Vamos allá

Se adelantaron todas hacia un claro de bosque donde había puestas unas mesas improvisadas –hechas al último momento por cierto hanyou y su amigo monje – donde casi toda la aldea estaba sentada hablando y riendo. En medio de tantas personas se encontraba Sango, con su pequeño de seis años en su regazo y hablando con su marido alegremente. Hoy era su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños y lo celebraba rodeada de los seres queridos que la habían acogido ocho años atrás.

Puede que la vida no fuera justa, la muerte de sus familiares, la pérdida temporal de su hermano, la venganza en contra Naraku… su vida había sido un suplicio, pero ahora recibía su recompensa.

-Hola a todos – el joven exterminador se puso en el centro para que todos pudieran verlo. Al sentir todas las miradas postradas en él, el joven se sonrojó levemente, odiaba hablar en público - bien, como todos sabemos hoy es el aniversario de mi hermana Sango y puesto que no hemos tenido tiempo para regalarle nada – Kohaku señaló a Rin, Shippo, a las gemelas, a los dos hijos de Kouga y Ayame y a Kyo, hijo de Sesshomaru y Kagura quien se escondía detrás de su hermana mayor humana – hemos tenido que tirar de algunos hilos para conseguir algo decente para ti

-Realmente lo hemos intentado – Rin sonreía maliciosamente. A sus dieciséis años de edad, la jovencita había aprendido a ser mucho más picaresca – pero… puede que a los que son sensibles auditivamente hablando, sufran algún tipo de colapso

-Tápale los odios a Kyo – Habló una voz masculina impasible y fría. Kagura, quien había llegado con su hijo al banquete no se esperó la llegada de su marido, ni que se sentara a su lado y menos que le diera un beso en los labios delante de todos. Sesshomaru realmente era un ser muy especial en todos los sentidos. Él no había querido venir a este evento e incluso se había enfadado con ella. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, la vida le había devuelto una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

-No creo que sea necesario – habló Kagome – necesitaría que alguien encendiera una hoguera – todos miraron a la miko del futuro con el ceño fruncido – sé que es de día, pero el espectáculo así lo requiere ¿queda claro? – dos aldeanos e Inuyasha se levantaron a encender la hoguera mientras ella se dirigía a buscar el violín. Se volvió a acercar al frente y miró a todos los presentes – como podéis comprobar, tocaremos una canción. Las notas deben sonar a los dos exterminadores de esta aldea y espero que la música os transporte a esos días felices – colocó el violín en su hombro izquierdo y se preparó – bien, es una sinfonía en la que la gente debe bailar y relacionarse, así que atentos a los niños puesto que vosotros lo repetiréis.

Kagome empezó a tocar una alegre melodía seguida por Yurika a la flauta, creando un ambiente alegre y menos tenso. Poco después, dos aldeanas más con otros instrumentos se unieron al grupo y cerrando el círculo se encontraba Akaitsuki con la percusión.

Mientras tanto los niños empezaron a hacer una danza alrededor de la hoguera y gritaban exclamaciones de guerra a cada salto o a cada compás. Sango abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su hermano quien se acercó a ella y le cogió de la mano, aun sonrojado. Los dos hermanos se pusieron a bailar alrededor de la hoguera como hacía años que no hacían, alabando y gritando para que la suerte y la fortuna no los dejara de lado.

Los niños mientras tanto sacaban a los presentes para que ellos también participaran en el evento. Al final, hasta el mismísimo Sesshomaru junto a su esposa o Kouga con sus pequeños hijos bailaron - si contamos como bailar el estar de pie y mover de vez en cuando los pies- esa danza que irónicamente pedía fuerza y valentía para poder matar a los demonios.

Kagome movía los dedos con destreza sobre el instrumento haciendo alguna que otra virguería con las notas, sintiendo como su pequeña bebé reaccionaba a los sonidos bruscos y placenteros del violín. Sí, pequeña, pues según el olfato de su cuñado, su bebé iba a ser una hembra.

Minutos después, la música cesó en el mismo instante que un grito de guerra se entonó por todos los presentes, contagiando a algunos unas carcajadas. Sango, aún respirando forzosamente y con los ojos medio llorosos se le acercó a la que quería como su hermana y le agradeció con un abrazo fuerte y lleno de sentimiento. Por un momento había vuelto a la aldea de los exterminadores, había vuelto con su madre, con su padre, con sus amigos, en aquella hoguera a bailar y a no tener preocupaciones de lo que viniera en el mañana.

Poco a poco la gente se iba despidiendo del grupo dejando a la extraña familia, donde hanyous humanos y youkais se encontraban entrelazados en sangre o en amistad. Los primeros en marchar fueron los lores del occidente, puesto que Sesshomaru necesitaba atender unos asuntos de mayor importancia (y de paso huir de la vergüenza que le había causado mostrar algo que no fuera frialdad, no quería ni se podía fiar de nadie, aunque se sintiera cómodo). Aun así no dejó de sorprender a todos con el abrazo que se dejó hacer por Rin, los regalos que había traído para los niños y para Sango y sobre todo, el apretón de manos felicitando a la joven madre y exterminadora por haber aguantado viva. Un día digno de recordar.

Los lobos se quedaron hasta la puesta del sol, pues les quedaba un gran trecho para llegar a casa. Las gemelas y el pequeño se fueron con Kohaku, Rin y Shippo a dormir mientras que los cuatro amigos se quedaban delante de la hoguera recordando viejos tiempos en los que las hogueros y los techos repletos de estrellas estaban en su día a día.

-Bien chicos – la joven sacerdotisa se levantó ayudada de su marido, aunque no requiriese de esa ayuda – creo que la embarazada y su perro guardián van a descansar un rato. Aún tengo que acabar algunos ungüentos y macerar algunas plantas

-¿Perro guardián? – Se quejó el hanyou

-Deberías dejarlo para mañana, Kagome – habló Sango, obviando la réplica del muchacho quien había empezado a gruñir – muchísimas gracias otra vez, ha sido uno de los mejores regalos de mi vida – la volvió a abrazar sintiendo una agradable sensación de calidez. Con Kagome, siempre se sentía así.

-No hay porqué darlas Sango – apretó un poco más el abrazo siendo correspondida – el mejor regalo habría sido poder revivirlos a todos, pero hay cosas en las que ni yo, que vengo del futuro, puedo conseguir

-Le puedo asegurar, Kagome-san, que ha conseguido mucho más de lo que se piensa – para sorpresa de todos Miroku solo le dio un abrazo casto y puro - ¿qué? No me declaro a embarazadas

-Posiblemente porque esta embarazada, está casada con tu peor pesadilla si la tocas – cogió a su mujer en brazos al momento que esta empezaba a protestar – andando a tu paso tardamos casi media hora, al mío llegamos en dos parpadeos.

-Inuyasha, no estoy inválida, estoy embarazada, puedo andar rápido y saltar, de verdad

-No correremos riesgos – se giró a sus antiguos compañeros – Adiós – se giró y empezó a trotar pero Kagome le tiró de un mechón de la cabellera plateada y volvió a parar mirando a la pareja – Felicidades Sango, adiós pervertido – y se alejó saltando de rama en rama.

-Este Inuyasha nunca cambiará -la exterminadora sonrió viendo como sus mejores amigos se alejaban lentamente.

-Espero que te haya gustado, los chicos no sabían qué hacer – cogió a la mujer del hombro y esta se arrimó a él – pero aun te falta un regalo

-¡Vaya! Espero que el regalo no sea tocar esa parte de la anatomía que tu mano está buscando – con los ojos encendidos en llamas miró a Miroku el cual quitaba la mano sin que llegara a tocar nada – y bien… ¿qué es?

Miroku la llevó hacía el claro del bosque, siendo de noche ya, iban con cuidado y guiándose por la luz de luna llena. Allí se encontraba una pequeña telita en el suelo con diferentes velas alrededor y con algo de comida en el centro. A un lado se encontraba algo que Sango reconoció a la perfección.

-El collar de Azumi – se acercó sin mirar nada más -¿Cómo lo has…?

-Kyo se escapó, como de costumbre y se dirigió a la aldea de los exterminadores, siguiendo el olor de Kohaku – Sango sonrió, donde iba Kohaku iba Rin – esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien lo siguió, ya que Kagura iba a hacer picadillo a Jaken por haberlo dejado sin vigilancia. El niño entro en tu casa y encontró esto tirado en el suelo, al lado de una mesita. En cuanto Sesshomaru vio lo que era dedujo que tenía que ser vuestro y habló con Kohaku. Realmente este no es mi regalo, es de Kyo y Sesshomaru

-Este collar perteneció a la fundadora de la tribu de los exterminadores, mi antepasada. Hace doscientos años mi antepasada decidió crear una aldea de exterminadores después de que su aldea fuera arrasada. Poco después llegó una princesa de unas tierras lejanas que necesitaba refugio y encontró una gran amiga-señaló el collar – esto se lo hizo la princesa cuando se enteró que Azumi estaba embazarada. Aquí detrás le puso su nombre para que siempre la llevara en el corazón – le dio la vuelta al collar de esmeraldas para ver grabado un nombre con una fina caligrafía – Izayoi

-¿No te suena ese nombre?

-Puede ser – se puso el collar y besó a su marido – muchas gracias

-Aun no ha acabado – cogió una vela y la guió hacía unos árboles donde descansaba una pequeña cabaña – Inuyasha y Kagome descubrieron esta cabaña hará unos años, en una ventisca – Miroku mostró una mirada pervertida y alzó las cejas cómicamente – Kagome también me ha regalado ciertos trucos para saber cuan fértil puedes ser… y parece ser que hoy estamos fuera de peligro

-No sé que voy a hacer con usted monje – soltó una pequeña carcajada y se adentró con su marido a la cabaña.

La pareja esa noche disfrutó como una pareja de adolecentes, como hacía años que no disfrutaban. Puede que fuera por ello que, aunque no fuera la época de fertilidad de la joven madre, la luna, las estrellas, la llamada a los seres para proteger de los demonios o que la misma noche fuera mágica, quisiera que nueve meses después naciera la pequeña Azuyoi.

-¿Sabes monje? Me sorprende que hayas elegido ese nombre

-¿Por qué lo dices amigo?

-Mi madre se llamaba Izayoi y el nombre de tu hija me recuerda al de ella – se levantó con su pequeña en brazos y se fue dejando al monje con su pequeña recién nacida en brazos

-El mundo es un pañuelo… ¿verdad Azu-chan? – la niña abrió los ojos azules y miró a su padre – verás cuando se lo cuente a tu madre.

La niña sonrió tiernamente y una suave brisa despertó al unisonó. El monje sonrió e hizo una reverencia ante el elemento, mientras se dirigía a casa de su familia. El aire los rodeó mientras caminaban como si los abraza y antes de entrar a la cabaña, el monje hubiera jurado escuchar una risa suave. Un día especial en la época de Guerras Civiles.

* * *

Bien esta es mi obra de Abril. Antes que nada perdón por tardar tanto en publicarla, pero han habido varias razones de peso para que esto tardara tanto.

La primera y más importante, es un problema de salud de un familiar, que ya es mayor, pero que ha acarreado que deba de viajar hasta la otra punta del país (sin exagerar) para visitarla. Por suerte de salud está bien y de paso me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones jeje.

Por otro lado la canción que me ha tocado Ronsel, es una de mis canciones preferidas, la putada es que es toda acústica y al no tener letra no ayuda en nada a guiar la línea de pensamientos para formar una historia. Lo bueno es que no tienes un margen ilimitado para crear la historia, pero eso también es una putada si no estas inspirada.

En fin, la idea me parece interesante, pues poco se ha escrito de la vida de Sango antes de que se topara con Naraku y me ha hecho gracia poner un poco de luz con esta historia. No se como habrá quedado para vosotros pero creo que aceptable sí… ¿no?

Agradecimientos:

**Inu'Karuta** Hola! Ante todo, ¡muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Bueno, realmente siempre me ha parecido que Ranma e Inuyasha tienen muchas similitudes, pero me parecía más gracioso que Ranma fuera el primo de Kagome, pues entonces se encontrarían uno defendiendo a su hembra y otro defendiendo a su prima… no sé es una idea que me rondó la cabeza y posiblemente la ponga en práctica algún día. De todas maneras me hizo gracia poner algo así para cambiar un poco el concepto que se tiene del padre. En fin, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado!

**serena tsukino chiba** Muchísimas gracias! Sí realmente esta canción siempre ha despertado ese lado más dramático y oscuro que puede mostrar el ser humano. A mí realmente lo que me fascina es como el grupo supo plasmar unas palabras de amor más sinceras en un contexto lúgubre y dramático. En fin, me alegro muchísimo que te gustara y espero no haber tardadeo demasiado.

**Neri Dark** ¡Bienvenida! (siempre me ha gustado decir eso jeje) muchísimas gracias por los halagos, ayudan siempre a escribir un poco más. Espero verte por aquí más a menudo.

**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA** Muchas gracias! Bueno como ya he dicho antes, tengo en mente algo más largo que invcluyen estos dos personajes y que posiblemente haga que se encuentren, Además que tiene que ser divertido escribirlo. Con lo de Sonomi… bueno en el manga y el anime nunca se ha dado a entender que la mujer quiera a otra persona, ni que la busque (y aparenta ser joven) por eso he decidido darle este final, el cual me alegro que te haya gustado.

Como siempre, gracias a aquellos que leen pero que no tienen tiempo para escribir un comentario, no los juzgo puesto que todos tenemos prisa, pero lo que sí es que les agradezco el llegar al final de la página.

Otra cosilla, os dejo este link . / donde podréis encontrar más historias mías por si os gusta como escribo. Sin compromiso alguno, de verdad.

Bueno, pues nada más que decir!

Siento mucho mi ausencia de estos días y por haber desbaratado mis quehaceres en FanFiction, pero en breve volveré a casa para ponerme al día.

Muchas gracias por la espera y espero disfrutéis de este capítulo. Gracias a los que estar ahí y por apoyarme.

Nos vemos prontico


	6. Mayo

Mes: Mayo

Canción: Bella y Bestia son

Grupo: (BSO Bella y Bestia)

¡A disfrutar!

-Erase una vez, en un país lejano, un joven príncipe que vivía en un resplandeciente castillo. A pesar de tener todo lo que podía desear, el príncipe era egoísta, déspota y consentido. Pero una noche de invierno llegó al castillo una anciana mendiga, y le ofreció una simple rosa a cambio de poder cobijarse del horrible frío. Repugnado por su desagradable aspecto, el príncipe despreció el regalo y expulsó de allí a la anciana, pero ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias porque la belleza se encuentra en el interior. Y cuando volvió a rechazarla, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció, dando paso a una bellísima hechicera. El príncipe trató de disculparse pero era demasiado tarde, pues ella ya había visto que en su corazón no había amor. Y como castigo, lo transformó en una horrible bestia y lanzó un poderoso hechizo sobre el castillo y sobre a todos los que allí vivían. Avergonzado por su aspecto, el monstruo se encerró en el interior del castillo, con un espejo mágico como única ventana al mundo exterior. La rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada, que seguiría fresca, hasta que él cumpliera 21 años. Si era capaz de aprender amar a una mujer y ganarse a cambio su amor antes de que cayera el último pétalo, entonces se desharía el hechizo, sino, permanecería condenado a seguir siendo una bestia, para siempre. Al pasar los años comenzó a impacientarse y perdió toda esperanza… pues… ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia? – los tres niños miraban a la joven sacerdotisa, quien había citado de retahíla el famoso prólogo de la película, con los ojos desencajados y aguantaban la respiración aun cuando ella ya había acabado de hablar

-Kagome, ¿consiguió la bestia quitarse el hechizo? – Shippo, quien estaba a su lado izquierdo, le tocaba la mano con sus pequeñas manitas mientras la miraba con cara de cordero degollado

-Kagome-san… ¿Por qué era tan engreído el príncipe? – preguntó Rin, quien se había quedado unos días para curar sus heridas en la aldea de Kaede

-¿El hanyou que os acompaña también es como la bestia del cuento? – esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría tanto a la joven muchacha que estaba allí, como al hanyou que vigilaba -o espiaba- al pequeño grupo.

-Rin– la joven cogió aire para soltar todo lo que iba a venir – el príncipe es así porque nunca le han denegado nada y le han consentido todo. Shippo, ahora te explicaré que le pasa a la bestia y Soten – levantó el dedo y se dirigió a la niña, última descendiente de la familia Trueno – Inuyasha no es una bestia. Él nació siendo hanyou y no tiene nada de malo ni es un castigo.

-El amo Sesshomaru dice que el señorito Inuyasha es un estúpido bastardo de mie – Kagome le tapó la boca a la pequeña y lanzó una mirada desesperante al cielo ¿Por qué mierdas le tocaba a ella cuidar de los críos si en una semana le tocaba los exámenes finales? Mayo era muy bonito para estropearlo de esa manera.

-Rin, la relación entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru es un poco… especial, por así decirlo, pero tú no debes repetir las palabras de Sesshomaru ¿queda claro? – la niña asintió levemente – bien pues como os iba diciendo, la bestia se encerró en el castillo esperando su triste final, pero quisiera el destino, que un hombre se perdiera y buscara refugió en el castillo encantado.

-¿Es que no sabía que estaba encantado? No sé… el humo extraño, los árboles tenebrosos, los aullidos de los lobos, la luna llena marcando en esa dirección… son señales bastante sospechosas – habló el pequeño zorro mientras tenía el dedo índice en la barbilla y miraba al infinito. A Kagome le recordó al Pensador de Rodin y eso le hizo recordar el examen de arte para el martes… ¡malditos exámenes!

-Shippo, es un cuento, además no había ningún lugar más donde refugiarse – volvió a respirar hondo, iba a ser una larga noche – la joven y hermosa hija, viendo que su padre no regresaba fue a buscarlo y dio con la casa encantada. Su padre estaba encerrado y puesto que la bestia no cedía en dejarlo ir, ella tan bondadosa, se cambió por él, siendo Bella el rehén de la Bestia.

-¿Y qué pasó luego? – bostezó Soten

-La Bestia quiso ser piadoso y la llevó a una de las hermosas habitaciones del castillo. Al principio, Bella y Bestia no se llevaban bien, habían peleas y más peleas entre ellos. Los sirvientes, quienes también habían sido hechizados, intentaron hacer que la pareja se uniera, pero no fue hasta que Bella fue atacada por una jauría de lobos hambrientos y que Bestia la defendiera con todo su poder, que la pareja empezó a llevarse bien.

-En eso – bostezó levemente Shippo – en eso se parece a Inuyasha y a ti – se acomodó en la falda de la chica y cerró los ojos – y a Kouga – sonrió. Rin a su otro lado se había apoyado en su hombro y tenía los ojos medio cerrados y Soten se había tumbado cerca de la hoguera

-Sí en eso nos parecemos – sonrió levemente – pero llegó un día en el que Bella tuvo que marchar y dejó a Bestia sola.

-Tú nunca te irás ¿verdad Kagome? – volvió a preguntar Shippo interumpiendola

-Ni aunque el pozo me devolviera a mi tiempo sin mi consentimiento, os dejaría – contestó ella decidida mientras tocaba el cabello rojizo de Shippo - Los aldeanos – continuó con el cuento - temiendo que la bestia atacase a sus hijos, fueron a matar a Bestia y a punto estuvieron de no haber sido por Bella, quien le regaló un beso de amor en el último instante antes de que este muriera. Gracias al amor mutuo antes de que cayera el último pétalo de rosa, la Bestia se convirtió en el príncipe Adam haciendo que vivieran felices para siempre.

-Fin – dictaminó Sango, quien venía junto con Kirara – perdona que te hayamos dejado sola pero la gatita necesitaba un baño – Kirara se encogió graciosamente haciendo que las dos muchachas sonrieran – veo que has podido con las fieras

-No lo son tanto cuando les cuentas un cuento – sonrío de medio lado mientras con cuidado ponía a los tres niños a dormir en su saco para que no pasaran frío – ese cuento era mi preferido de pequeña.

-Se notaba… ¿por algo en especial?

-Mi padre me lo contaba cada noche antes de ir a dormir. A parte de tener la película de Disney que podía ver – vio la cara desencajada de Sango y optó por decir – es algo mágico del futuro que me permitía reproducir el cuento cada vez que quisiera.

-Vaya, tiene que ser emocionante vivir en el futuro – la joven exterminadora hablaba mientras acariciaba a la pequeña gata

-No tan emocionante como manar demonios – sonrió de medio lado y tapó a los niños – mi padre siempre me decía que no debía de juzgar por las apariencias, pues las razas no eran más que un dispositivo humano que nos habíamos implantado nosotros mismos para organizarlo todo

-Puede que gracias a tu padre, tú fueras la única que no rechazara a Inuyasha por ser un hanyou – habló distraídamente Sango

-Sabes, de pequeña soñaba con que mi príncipe azul sería un ser estupendo y bueno. Valiente, fuerte, leal y honrado. Pero que sería como la Bestia, con una fachada tosca y oscura que dejara entrever poco a poco la personalidad buena de él – Sango miró a su amiga quien bajaba la mirada entristecida – con lo que no contaba, es que podía ser el príncipe de otra

-Kagome…

-Y de otra, que se parece a mí, nada menos – arrancó un poco de hierba frustrada y la tiró al viento – al menos, Bella no tenía ninguna igual, ella era especial

-Tú eres especial Kagome, eres única e irrepetible. ¿Me podrías explicar sino, como es que viajamos un grupo tan extraño? O ¿Cómo es que el gran Lord de las Tierras de Occidente acceda a dejar a su pupila con una simple humana? Nadie es igual a nadie, pero tú eres extraordinaria.

-Ojalá otros vieran lo que tú ves, Sango – cogió a Shippo y lo montó en Kirara quien ya se había transformado. Sango hizo lo propio con Rin y Soten y juntas se marcharon hacia la aldea. Pocos minutos después, una sombra que aun permanecía escondida en el árbol, se fue, saltando en dirección contraria al grupo, desapareciendo en la negrura de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se despertó la última en la cabaña, pues ya nadie había dentro de ella. Se frotó los ojos débilmente y estiró todos los músculos y huesos entumecidos. Apoyo las manos en el tatami y sintió que algo le pichó. Al dirigir la mirada, vio que de su palma salía una pequeña lágrima de sangre y que en el suelo había una rosa roja y reluciente, con algunos indicios del rocío de la mañana.

La pequeña rosa tenía un pequeño papiro envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo. Con cuidado, Kagome desenredó el objeto y lo abrió, dando paso a una caligrafía algo sucia y abrupta. Con dificultad pudo leer lo que allí ponía haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y saliera corriendo fuera de la cabaña con la rosa en la mano.

La hoja cayó lentamente en el suelo dejando entrever lo que allí ponía:

_Hay millones de rosas en este mes, pero solo una que pudiera decidir el destino de una pareja. Si Bella y Bestia pudieron ser felices antes de que el último pétalo cayera, te reto a que tú y yo lo seamos antes que la flor se marchite siquiera. En el Goshinboku espero a mi rosa encantada. _

-¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha es tan cursi? – preguntó un monje al poco después de entrar en la cabaña y descifrar la nota

-Puede que tuviera un poco de ayuda – Sango le dio la vuelta a la hoja viendo en el dorso tres nombres escritos en ceras carioca traídas del mundo de Kagome –Espero que esto te sirva hermanita. ¡Ah! Y no le digas a Inuyasha que he escrito una cosa tan cursi ¿eh? Souta – los jóvenes adultos sonrieron y enrollaron la carta. Esa noche, el pobre hanyou sabría lo que son las humillaciones públicas de la mano de su amigo monje y de las miradas inquisidoras de su hermanastro cuando este fuera a buscar a Rin, pero siempre de la mano y siendo apoyado por la Bella de su cuento.

Chim Pom! xD

Aquí traigo el mes de Mayo con todo el esplendor de la primavera en sus venas. Me sorprendí mucho cuando al poner el reproductor en aleatorio, una de las canciones que me apareciese fuera precisamente esta; pues considero que la historia de la Bella y la Bestia se parece muchísimo a la de Inuyasha, así que en cierto modo, la historia se ha escrito sola.

También no me ha sido nada difícil introducir el mes de Mayo, pues primavera igual a rosas rojas. Y también a exámenes finales, que aunque yo ya he pasado esa fase de la vida (de momento) recuerdo el escalofrío que me recorría la espina dorsal cuando llegaba el final de ese mes… odiaba los exámenes u.u

Última aclaración: el párrafo del principio, no es mío. Lo he copiado literalmente del prólogo de la película La Bella y la Bestia de Disney (versión Castellano), pero con una razón de peso; como digo en el fic Kagome es casi fan nº1 de la historia y de la película, y me pareció divertido hacer un cameo donde la muchacha explicara la historia que se parece tanto a su vida, con el prólogo de la famosa película. **Que quede claro que no lo utilizo como plagio en ningún momento, solo cito textualmente lo que dice al principio de la película.** Lo aclaro, porque no quiero tener aquí a los abogados de Disney pidiéndome algo más que explicaciones xD

Agradecimientos:

Inu'Karuta: Hola! Muchas Gracias por el comentario… se, ya sé que tengo delito el haber tardado tanto pero me alegro de que os lo toméis con filosofía jeje. Bueno respecto Sango, sí que es verdad que no he visto muchos fics que hagan referencia a su vida pasada (alguno habrá seguro, pero no lo he visto) y me pareció una excelente idea. Además me hacía gracia hablar también sobre la madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi, y como tampoco se sabe mucho de su vida antes de conocer a Inu-no Taisho, pues… me he aprovechado un poquito. Referente a lo de las comas… normalmente sí que intento que cuadre todo, pero sí que tienes razón en que me falta alguna y también algún acento que otro. Gracias por decírmelo, así podré corregirlo ^^ Otra cosilla… el fic de a las puertas del Infierno lo perdí… fue uno que hice a los 16 años y que colgué en Cemzoo, pero que al volver a colgarlo aquí y ver que no tenía mucho futuro pues lo dejé relegado… y ahora no lo encuentro u.u. Si algún día diera la casualidad de que lo vuelvo a encontrar ya te lo pasaría entero para que lo pudieras leer ^^

serena tsukino chiba Buenas! Muchas gracias por el comentario que me has dejado, los tuyos siempre rebosan alegría jeje. Sí la verdad que al ser del futuro, Kagome siempre parece que hace cosas más extravagantes que los demás, pero la personalidad de la muchacha es así, extrovertida y explosiva, y me pareció perfecto para hacer algo de esto. No me creerás, pero cuando escribí la parte de Kagura y Sesshomaru pensé en ti y en que posiblemente me mandarías a freír espárragos (doy gracias a Dios de que no lo hayas hecho) pero tengo que confesarte algo: he intentado hacer un fic de Sesshomary y Rin (adulta obviamente) y no he pasado del primer párrafo. Supongo que es lo que te pasará a ti con Kagura, pero tengo tan metido el concepto de pupila en la mente que no me deja abrirme a nuevas ideas. De todas maneras me encanta que te lo tomes tan bien y que te haya agradado tanto la canción, pues al ser un grupo medianamente conocido no sabía yo como iba a sentar.

Neri Dark Hola! Gracias a ti por hacer el esfuerzo de seguir mis actualizaciones. Realmente saber que tienes a gente que está ahí y que posiblemente escriba algún comentario hace que el escritor que todos llevamos dentro se hinche de orgullo. La problemática de Sango y de Miroku, es que los personajes al ser secundarios poco se ha hablado de ellos en el manga, pero con personajes completamente complejos desde un punto de vista psicológico (para Miroku hace falta mucha psicología para entenderlo jeje). Aun así, tenía algo de miedo de que el capitulo ni fuera muy bien aceptado por ese aire melancólico o porque dejara a la pareja principal relegada a un segundo plano. Pero viendo que no es así, solo me queda saltar de alegría (no lo hago, porque posiblemente mis vecinos me maten… pero imagínate que lo he hecho jeje).

En fin, pues aquí dejo este nuevo capítulo. Ya sé que no lo digo, porque lo doy por hecho, pero sería interesante que escucharais las canciones antes o durante el fic, para que os ambientéis (sobre todo si es una canción que no conocéis).

Otra cosilla, el link que puse en el otro capítulo (el cual separé religiosamente para que no pareciera un enlace, pero aun así no me lo ha dado por valido) lo tenéis en mi perfil. Más que nada, os lo hago saber por si os gustan las historias con un toque irónico. No pongo dibujos míos porque realmente doy pena con ellos, pero sí que acompaño de imágenes salidas del gran Google. Sin ningún compromiso, pero si os podéis o queréis pasar, ya me diréis que os ha parecido.

Ahora sí, sin más dilación, me despido de todos vosotros y agradecer como siempre a aquellos que no han dejado el comentario, más sin embargo, han llegado hasta la última página. Gracias de verdad.

Nos vemos prontico!


	7. Junio

**Mes**: Junio

**Canción**: Future World

**Grupo**: Hellowen

* * *

En días como ese, odiaba estar allí. Odiaba a la gente, odiaba el comportamiento, odiaba la forma de vivir, en definitiva, odiaba la época feudal.

Se había prometido a sí misma que no dejaría que aspectos como este le afectaran, pues sabía de sobra, que la mentalidad de hace 500 años atrás a la suya propia era completamente diferente. ¡Si a veces ni siquiera entendía de lo que hablaban cuando utilizaban el vocabulario tan antiguo y desgastado para ella!

Pero esto, esto pasaba de castaño oscuro. Había perdido la paciencia en una décima de segundo; sorprendiéndose a sí misma, de la agilidad, fuerza y rapidez que había adquirido con el tiempo en la era feudal. Pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía el puño alzado, la cara del hombre que tenía en frente con la mejilla roja y la aldea entera junto a sus compañeros de viaje con los ojos desencajados.

Sí, había estampado su puño en la cara de aquél hombre sin mediar palabra alguna con él. Bueno, en su defensa, decretaría que ella simplemente alzó el puño, con tan mala suerte de que el sujeto en cuestión había resbalado, y su cara se había empotrado en el puño de la sacerdotisa del futuro… un tribunal la creería ¿no?

Bajó el brazo y respiró hondamente. Maldijo mentalmente, pues ahora tendría que explicar la reacción que había desenfrenado ese comportamiento tan salvaje. Aun así, sin mediar palabra alguna, se agachó y levantó a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el suelo llena de moratones y sangre por toda la cara. Estaba completamente sudada por el calor que estaba haciendo y Kagome tuvo miedo de que se le infectara una herida. Sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro con cuidado mientras decidía mentalmente como explicar a sus compañeros, recién llegados a la aldea, su reacción.

-Maldita puta – habló el hombre, el cual había salido de su estupefacción al escuchar los gemidos de su mujer, siendo curada por la muchacha – por mucha sacerdotisa del futuro que seas, no tienes ningún derecho a inmiscuirte en los asuntos privados, zor – el aldeano calló, al escuchar el gruñido de advertencia por parte del hanyou, que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde se encontraba su compañera

-Me inmiscuiré si lo creo necesario, paleto – le veneno en la voz, dejó a todos sorprendidos, incluido el propio Inuyasha quien se había quedado parado, literalmente – no tienes ningún derecho de golpear a nadie de esa manera y menos a una persona que no se sabe defender – la joven aldeana, quien no tendría más de 20 años, miraba aterrorizada a su marido, un hombre de unos 40 y se agarraba salvajemente a su salvadora, aun sin entender, como era posible que alguien la defendiera, _a ella_

-Te crees muy valiente cuando tienes a un perro que te protege – arremetió el aldeano lleno de ira al ver que no podía hacer nada – pero ya veremos que ocurre cuando te encuentres sola sacerdotisa – amenazó – y tú, Sayumi, vienes conmigo a casa. Hay _cosas_ de las que tenemos que hablar – la cogió del brazo ejerciendo una presión desmesurada a los ojos de los presentes

-Suéltala – ordenó Kagome con voz serena y firme haciendo dudar al aldeano. Ese mini segundo, fue aprovechado por la joven Sayumi que se deshizo del agarre y se puso detrás de instintivamente

-Monje – habló el hombre dirigiéndose a Miroku – le aconsejo que informe a sus incivilizados amigos cuales son las leyes de estas tierras, si es que quieren pasar la noche

-Incivilizado serás tú, maldito hijo de pu – Kagome dejó de hablar al sentir otra voz que se interponía en la de ella y su receptor

-Señorita Kagome – habló Miroku más solemne que en toda su vida – debe dejar que la señora se vaya con su esposo, él es quien debe protegerla de los demás

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices Miroku? Lo único que quiere este animal es matarla – reprochó la joven con los ojos inyectados en sangre

-Pero ni usted ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto – el monje se acercó y cogió la mano de la joven aldeana para llevarla junto a su señor. Sayumi temblaba como una hoja – vendremos esta tarde a comer y a reponer fuerzas, después de eliminar al ser negativo de sus casa, y esperamos que **los dos** nos reciban amablemente – el aldeano asintió con desgana pero le dio una sonrisa escalofriantemente triunfal a la Kagome, que apretaba los puños impotente – lo siento señorita Kagome, pero esto no es el futuro, los tiempos aquí son diferentes.

-¿Qué mierdas sabrás tú, de lo que ocurre en el futuro, monje? – Aunque pareciese una frase dicha por el mismísimo Inuyasha, fue la voz dulce de Kagome quien la pronunció dejando a todos helados – espero que ella esté entera para cuando vayamos al castillo a comer, paleto. Porque si no, te aseguro que ningún monje podrá salvarte el culo – dicho esto, se alejó de allí dirección al bosque, los más rápido que pudo.

-Estúpidas mujeres – antes de poder ir más lejos, Sango apareció en escena cogiendo la mano de la aldeana Sayumi y retirándola de su agresivo esposo - ¿pero que…?

-No le importaría, amable aldeano, que me llevara a su mujer al pueblo para elegir unos ropajes elegantes ¿verdad? – más que una pregunta, había sonado a amenaza, haciendo que el aldeano asintiera efusivamente. También el hecho de tener como mascota a un gato enorme con unos colmillos más grandes que sus brazos, habría ayudado a su cambió de opinión – bien – Sango se llevó a la muchacha a un manantial que había visto con Kagome para curar las heridas de la muchacha. Al pasar por el lado de Miroku para coger algunos desinfectantes y vendas, ni siquiera lo miró, haciendo que el monje se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-Inuyasha ¿entiendes lo que he hecho no? – Miroku miró a su amigo esperando encontrar un punto de apoyo. Ese simplemente asintió, de una manera fría y tosca. Luego se fue por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido Kagome. – Tú no me odias ¿no Shippo? – el joven zorro suspiró y se subió al hombro de Miroku, negando con la cabeza – bien, vamos al pueblo a despejarnos un poco.

Kagome estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol; tenía los ojos cerrados y unas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Odiaba no poder hacer nada y odiaba ser tan sensible en esas cosas, a veces envidiaba a Sesshomaru por ser tan frio y calculador.

-No creo que te gustara ser igual que ese bastardo – Inuyasha que había llegado saltando de rama en rama, había escuchado lo último que había dicho o pensado, no recordaba muy bien – es feo y huele a perro mojado – Kagome sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Inuyasha ¿tú crees que las mujeres no deben defenderse? – Inuyasha alzó las cejas - ¿crees que son inferiores a los hombres?

-Kagome – Inuyasha se sentó a su lado mirando al frente – soy un hanyou, nadie es más inferior que yo – había aprendido durante el tiempo que había pasado con ella a hablar de ese tema sin que le causara rencor ninguno. Cosa que hizo a Kagome sonreír – por tanto, no soy nadie para desmejorar a nadie. Lo que sí es cierto, es que hay hombres que sí lo creen y que posiblemente en tu época no se dé el caso, pero aquí sí que hay muchos que…

-Tomoyo, una amiga mía de la infancia, murió hace dos días – interrumpió a Inuyasha – por eso volví hoy, me había quedado al funeral.

-¿Qué…? ¿qué tiene que ver? – Inuyasha no sabía que más decir, estaba familiarizado con la muerte, pero no sabía dar apoyo a nadie, pues a él nunca se lo habían dado

- Tomoyo tenía 20 años y se parecía muchísimo a Sayumi. Se casó con 18 a petición de sus padres –a cambio de una gran suma de dinero-, con un hombre que rozaba los 35 años de edad y que se había quedado prendado de ella cuando esta tenía 15 – Inuyasha la miró extrañado, que eso se diera aquí era lógico… pero que se diera en el futuro era toda una sorpresa – se separó hará seis meses porque él la maltrataba – Kagome apretó los ojos, que aún tenía cerrados provocando que salieran más lágrimas que entrecortaban su voz – ella, había empezado a salir con un chico de su edad, que la mimaba mucho y la cuidaba – apretó los puños – y hace dos días habíamos quedado las dos, para tomar algo y para decirme que se había quedado embarazada y que se iba a casar nuevamente, pero enamorada – abrió los ojos y limpió sus lágrimas – cuando llegué, había mucha gente en el café donde habíamos quedado. Me hice paso entre la multitud y me la encontré allí, tumbada boca abajo con los ojos desencajados y una mueca de dolor. Su ex pareja la había acuchillado por la espalda 13 veces antes de que alguien pudiera socorrerla – miró al hanyou el cual tenía una cara de sorpresa – en el futuro también hay guerras, maltratos y muerte. No significa nada que tengamos más tecnología que vosotros, pues la mentalidad de hace 500 años sigue persistiendo allí.

-Por eso has defendido a esa humana – afirmó el hanyou

-¿Sabes porque le pegaba su marido? – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – porque un bandido la había violado en el camino y ella se había quedado embarazada. Ese estúpido paleto le ha dado una paliza para que abortara el niño, importándole una mierda la salud de su _amada_ esposa.

-Kagome, no puedes cambiar el mundo – sentenció el hanyou rodeando a la muchacha con su brazo izquierdo atrayéndola hacia él. Parecía más bien un robot que un ser viviente, pero sabía que eso la reconfortaría.

-Sí queremos llegar a ese mundo futuro donde poder decir _mañana_ sin miedo, donde poder ser felices, debemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas. Aunque se tenga que cambiar a todo el mundo, la mentalidad de toda la gente, para conseguir llegar al Mundo del Futuro. – Inuyasha sonrió, y apretó más a Kagome en su abrazo, esta vez sin ningún pudor. Estaba seguro de que si en la época feudal se cambiaba la mentalidad, era porque ella había pasado por allí.

-Debemos irnos – Inuyasha se levantó y luego ayudó a la muchacha a levantarse – hay que ir a cenar a casa de _tu amigo_ – el toque humorístico en su voz hizo que Kagome, a pesar del escozor de los ojos, sonriera.

Se subió a su espalda y juntos llegaron a la aldea donde todo se había desarrollado. Se sorprendieron al ver un revuelto de gente rodeando un lugar específico de la aldea dejando a Kagome sin respiración. Se bajó de la espalda del hanyou y corrió hacia el gentío, pidiendo a todas las divinidades existentes que por favor, no volviera a pasar lo mismo. Pero en cuanto llegó allí quedó helada con lo que vio.

El aldeano, al que ella le había dejado una bonita marca de regalo en la mejilla, estaba en el suelo lleno de moratones y tierra. Escupía sangre y dientes por la boca y miraba iracundo a la persona que tenía en frente. Kagome se sorprendió y casi saltaba de alegría al ver quien le había propinado esa cantidad de golpes.

Sayumi, casi rejuvenecida y con las curas hechas por Sango en todo el rostro, se alzaba delante de su marido con aire de superioridad y con una fiereza inaudita. Se acercó lentamente a su marido, quien se levantaba en ese momento y lo cogió por la solapa de su vestimenta, alzándolo por el cuello y apresándolo entre ella y la pared de una cabaña.

-Como vuelvas a ni siquiera mirarme, te juro por todos los presentes y todos los dioses del mundo, que cogeré esa katana que con tanto celo guardas y te rebanaré esas joyas reales que todos los hombres protegen con su vida. Acuérdate bien de mi cara, porque será la última vez que la veas – y con todo el desprecio del mundo, tiró al individuo al suelo y le pateó las costillas. Se giró y desapareció de la multitud quien aplaudía la hazaña de la muchacha.

Kagome se dirigió a ella cuando habían desaparecido del campo de visión de los aldeanos, siendo seguida por Inuyasha y Shippo. Allí, los tres se sorprendieron al ver a Miroku, Kaede y ¿otra Sayumi?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Shippo, mientras los dos adultos intentaban resolver el enigma

-Kagome-sama – una de las jóvenes Sayumi, se había levantando apresurada y temblorosa y se abrazó a la sacerdotisa llorando a lágrima viva – no sabe cuando agradezco que hayan hecho esto por mi – Kagome correspondió el abrazo aun sorprendida

-Si tú eres la auténtica Sayumi… entonces tú – Inuyasha señalo a la otra Sayumi la cual fue rodeada por un humo azulado convirtiéndose en Sango

-¡Taraaaa! – ironizó con los brazos abiertos como su fuera un truco del mago Houdini - ¿Ha quedado creíble no? – Sango abrazó a la muchacha y también a Kagome la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja – he intentado que no pareciera muy profesional… para no levantar sospecha…

-Lo has hecho muy bien querida Sango – Miroku se acercó a Kagome y le cogió las manos – no estoy de acuerdo con el comportamiento que se tiene aquí sobre las mujeres, señorita Kagome, y siento mucho si la he ofendido… pero si usted hubiera humillado a ese hombre los demás hombre de la aldea podrían haberle hecho daño cuando estuviera sola. Así nos aseguramos que centren su vista en ella – señaló a Sayumi – la cual se irá a vivir al pueblo de su hermana, donde la espera su enamorado.

-¿Pero, cómo te has transformado? Pensaba que solo yo podía hacerlo – Shippo miraba impaciente a Sango quien sonreía de oreja a oreja

-No creas que solo tu dominas la ilusión pequeño Shippo – habló Kaede levantándose lentamente – si una bruja puede resucitar a los muertos, yo puedo hacer ilusiones – se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó, sorprendiendo a todos – si no hubiera sido por ti, posiblemente no hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a esta chiquilla. No sé como lo haces, pero siempre estás en el lugar indicado – se giró hacia Sayumi y le hizo una señal para que se subiera en el caballo.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente, Kagome-sama. Siempre la recordaré y la llevaré en mi corazón – la volvió a abrazar y se subió al caballo, detrás de Kaede – adiós a todos y gracias nuevamente – Kaede le dio la orden al caballo y juntas emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Kagome sonrió, como hacía años que no recordaba. Una sonrisa suave, dulce y verdadera. Sin mediar palabra alguna todos decidieron pasar esa noche a la intemperie y dormir bajo el manto de estrellas que había en el firmamento. Era una noche fresa y suave, con un ligero olor a jazmín en el aire. En noches como esa… amaba la época feudal.

Años después de que Naraku muriera y ella volviera junto a su amado, se encontraría nuevamente a Sayumi; que quisiera el destino que se convirtiera en la mujer de un señor feudal, de su misma edad y del que ella estaba enamorada. Tenían cinco hijos y la mayor de todos había sido llamada Kagome. Poco después, sabría la sacerdotisa, que sería esa Kagome quien se casara con el antepasado de su amigo Hoyo… una gran y grata coincidencia.

* * *

Y ya ta!

Bien, este mes de Junio me ha quedado mucho más lúgubre y dramático de lo que me han quedado hasta ahora los One-shorts, comparados con la canción que me había tocado.

También, he tocado una temática que sigue siendo un problema en nuestra sociedad y que por desgracia el ser humano no ha encontrado una solución: el maltrato. Si escucháis la canción me diréis ¿pero de donde mierdas has sacado esta temática que no le pega nada a la canción? Bien, la verdad es que en un inicio estaba planeando hacer un UA para esta canción, ya que habla de un mundo utópico, pero entonces me pareció más acertado hacerlo desde otro punto de vista. Pues de hace 500 años a ahora ha habido un cambio más que positivo en la mentalidad del ser humano, pero aun la homosexualidad o la violencia de genero siguen siendo elementos bases de nuestra sociedad, haciendo que la evolución que en teoría habríamos de haber dado, hubiese quedado en el olvido.

Bueno aclarado esto, que no sé si me explicado muy bien, pasamos a la parte de los comentarios.

_Agradecimientos:_

**Guest:** Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por el comentario que me has dejado ^^. La verdad sea dicha, la Bella y la Bestia es una de las películas de Disney que más me fascinan y que adoro por su moraleja. Sí posiblemente Inuyasha también crea que es una de las mejores historias que ha habido. Gracias por pasarte por aquí y espero verte a menudo.

**Inu'Karuta: **Muchas gracias por pasarte! Siempre es muy grata tu visita jeje. La verdad es que he visto muchos One-shorts en los que se han adaptado los personajes e intenté hacer algo diferente y así me quedó. La culpa de que me encante tanto esta peli es de mi hermana mayor que me la hizo ver hasta la saciedad, pero junto a Mulán y Hércules, es una de mis películas preferidas. Bueno, tenía que poner algún comentario de Sesshomaru, sino no me quedaba satisfecha. Gracias por el elogio a la ortografía, aunque igualmente estoy abierta a propuestas y opiniones, que no soy ninguna erudita. Gracias por pasarte nuevamente y espero que te guste este cap.

**Neri Dark: **Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! En serio, entre tanto alago al final haréis que se me salten los colores jeje. Pero en serio, muchísimas gracias porque esos comentarios dan a una persona ganas de seguir para adelante con sus proyectos. Al pobre Souta siempre le pongo ideas descabelladas pero certeras para ellos dos… en fin, siempre lo he visto como un elemento de cuidado. Espero que te agrade este capítulo también

**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA****:** Muchas gracias por pasarte y dejarme el comentario! Me hace muchísima ilusión volver a verte por aquí ^^ Espero que esta pequeña historieta también sea de tu agrado.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que, aunque no escriban ningún comentario, llegan hasta el final de la hoja. Melyn está muy agradecida ^^.

Como siempre, en mi perfil tenéis un link que os redirigirá hacia mi blog donde escribo historias de temática libre y algo fantásticas. Sí queréis os podéis pasar para darme Vuestra más sincera opinión.

Bien sin más dilación me despido;

Hasta más ver!


	8. Julio

**Mes: **Julio

**Canción**: Naturaleza Muerta

**Grupo: **Mecano

_Consejo: Escuchar la canción antes o durante la lectura. Todo será más esclarecedor. Gracias_

* * *

Había sido un largo día; pues habían acabado con un espíritu maligno que atemorizaba la aldea en la que se habían establecido, conseguir otro fragmento de la esfera y haber tenido una pequeña disputa con Kouga, quien casualmente había pasado por allí. Para acabar de moldear la perfecta noche los demonios caza-almas de Kikyou habían aparecido poco después de la cena.

Esa noche Kagome Higurashi, alias la chica del futuro o la sacerdotisa que se parecía a Kikyou, debía de estar triste y dolida, como siempre pasaba cuando acontecimientos como ese sucedían, pero para extrañeza de sus compañeros la muchacha estaba sorprendentemente contenta, como si no le afectara que su amado hubiera ido corriendo a ver a la sacerdotisa revivida. Y efectivamente así era, pues a Kagome Higurashi ya no se le oprimía el pecho cuando Inuyasha se iba, ni cuando la miraba pidiendo disculpas, ni cuando lo veía en brazos de Kikyou.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?- fue el pequeño Shippo quien había roto el incomodo silencio que se había formado por la partida del hanyou

-Completamente pequeño – le sonrió mostrando una bella y tranquila sonrisa – deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos que recorrer un largo camino

-¿No te quedaras a esperar a Inuyasha? -Sango había preguntado con cautela esperando la reacción inesperada y desmesurada de la muchacha. Pero esta nunca llegó

-No, Inuyasha está con quien debe estar – sentenció sin ningún tipo de tristeza o dolor en sus palabras. Los chicos asintieron, apagaron el fuego y se fueron a dormir, descansando esa noche debajo de un techo.

A la mañana siguiente, el hanyou Inuyasha esperaba algún tipo de reprimenda, llanto u ojos afligidos cuando la joven del futuro se despertara y lo viera, pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando en sus ojos no había dolor ni tristeza, sino que una radiante sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

-Buenos días Inuyasha – sonrió mientras salía del recinto para abarse la cara en un manantial cercano

-Bu… Buenos días, Kagome – el hanyou estaba descolocado, no olía a ningún resto de sal y su aura estaba fresca y de un extraño color rosa. Kagome no lo había echado de menos, ni siquiera le había preguntado como estaba. Ni siquiera, había soltado una pequeña lágrima cuando se fue.

-Posiblemente te esté olvidando, Inuyasha – Sango, quien estaba a su lado y había escuchado el último comentario que se hizo el hanyou a sí mismo; le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Olvidando de mi? – no supo porqué, pero las palabras de la exterminadora le rompieron algo en su interior pues sentía un dolor extremadamente fuerte en el pecho.

-Era de esperar teniendo en cuenta tu comportamiento – Sango cogió su arma y comenzó a caminar por donde se había ido Kagome, seguida de Kirara gato– pero es lo mejor ¿no? Así tú podrías estar con Kikyou sin pensar en el daño que le haces a Kagome, pues este ya no lo siente – habló la mujer de espaldas a él sin dejar de caminar.

¿Eso sería lo mejor? Bueno, desde un punto de vista objetivo sí que lo sería, pues él debía cumplir con su deber e ir con Kikyou al infierno y obviamente si Kagome lo olvidaba, si olvidaba su amor hacia él, ella no sufriría y podía ser feliz.

¿Si todos acababan ganando, por qué mierdas seguía sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho? ¿Por qué de repente, una angustia extrema y una tristeza profunda le recorrían el alma? No era lo mismo que sentía cuando la veía con el lobo o con el humano pues con ellos podían luchar. Pero si Kagome lo olvidaba, nadie lloraría por él cuando se fuera, nadie rezaría por él por las noches, nadie le pediría que no se fuera…

Estaba siendo jodidamente egoísta, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a la única persona que lo había querido tal y como era. Tardó décadas en superar lo de su madre y con Kikyou estaba en fase de aceptación de la pérdida… pero perder a Kagome significaba perder todo lo que tenía sin siquiera haber desaparecido del mundo.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió con rapidez a las aguas donde estaban las chicas, le pediría a Sango que los dejara a solas para poder hablar y así solucionar el tema, no dejaría que Kagome se separará de él, no señor.

Antes de llegar vio como Kirara, convertida en demonio, salía disparada en su dirección. Parecía agitada y estaba llena de cortes, cosa que hizo que el hanyou se asustara ¿Por qué no había sentido el olor a sangre antes? Comprendió que las chicas estaban en problemas y salió disparado hacia el manantial informándole a Kirara que fuera a descansar.

En cuanto llegó al lugar lo que vio allí lo dejó impactado. Todas las mujeres de la aldea junto con Sango estaban flotando sobre el lago rodeadas por una energía azulada con pequeñas esferas negras. Las mujeres se volvían cada vez más blancas al tiempo que pasaban en ese círculo, además de que goteaban cada una de ellas, un poco de sangre en el centro del agua.

Inuyasha saltó para alcanzar a su amiga y dejara en el suelo, lejos del agua. Al momento, la luz azulada desapareció y Sango abrió los ojos, sintiéndose débil.

-Inu… yasha – habló con dificultad la muchacha, mientras este se rompía trozos de la vestimenta de rata de fuego y le tapaba la herida hecha en la muñeca – Kagome… est… a – cogió aire mientras el hanyou agudizaba más el oído – peligro – farfulló mientras cerraba los ojos. La fuerza vital de la muchacha había prácticamente desaparecido y si él no hubiera llegado en ese momento…

-¡Sango! – el grito lastimero de un hombre enamorado se oyó cerca de él, por lo cual le hizo levantar la vista para ver a su amigo monje correr desesperado hacia ellos dos -¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó espantado al ver el estado demacrado de su amada y la poca energía que tenía

-No lo sé, venía para hablar con Kagome pero

-¿Dónde está Kagome, Inuyasha? – preguntó el pequeño Shippo cortando la conversación de los mayores haciendo que el hanyou se percatara de que la muchacha no estaba por ningún lado

-¡Kagome! – el grito lastimero ahora fue de Inuyasha, que había caído en ese momento en la información de Sango. Kagome y peligro - ¡Kagome! – se dirigió al agua para ver si la reconocía de entre las mujeres suspendidas en el aire cuando algo surgió del agua. Ese ser era una especie de hombre de color azul, con el cabello lleno de algas, ojos negros como el carbón y vestido con una túnica extraña. Ese ser llevaba a Kagome entre sus manos - ¡Kagome!

-¿Eres tú quien me ha quitado a una de mis mujeres, hanyou? – el hombre, bastante guapo si no fuera por el color a pitufo que desprendía, miraba con odio a Inuyasha -¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Suéltala – ordenó el hanyou mientras sacaba su espada de la funda

-Lo siento querido, pero no puedo – sonrió el muchacho cogiendo a Kagome por el mentón – querida mía, dile a este horrible hanyou porque no puedo

-No me tiene presa – habló Kagome con una de sus mejores sonrisas – Mizu me quiere y yo lo quiero a él

-Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome tiene un aura extraño, pero no hay nadie que la domine – habló el monje mientras daba algo de energía espiritual a Sango, rezando en silencio para que se curara

-Porque Kagome, ha decidido quedarse conmigo, al igual que todas ellas – señaló a las demás mujeres – y al igual que ella – señaló a Sango – pero te la puedes llevar, su corazón sufre más por la pérdida de su familia que por su amor imposible, aunque ese monje me lo ha dejado fácil –las palabras del demonio hicieron que Miroku abriera los ojos desmesuradamente

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces con ellas? – Shippo que había llegado en ese instante fue lo primero que preguntó

-Me llaman Mizu y soy el demonio de las aguas calmadas – el hanyou inspeccionaba el lugar para poder atacar, pero las mujeres inconscientes hacían de barrera al demonio, si le atacaba ellas moriría y posiblemente Kagome también –nací gracias a mujeres como ella – señaló a Kagome – una alma pura que sufre por un amor perdido. Aunque se ha resistido como una leona, su corazón ha sucumbido a la paz que yo le brindaba – besó a Kagome haciendo que el hanyou se incendiara

-¡No la toques! – levantó la espada para hacer el ataque, pero el demonio movió la mano poniendo a diez mujeres a su alrededor, haciéndole de barrera protectora –mierda

-No me lo puedo creer – habló con sorna Mizu – tú eres ese hanyou que ha dejado a la pobre Kagome en este estado – afirmó con una sonrisa lobuna – realmente eres el ser más despreciable de la tierra

-Deja de hablar y lucha como un hombre – Inuyasha echaba humo por las orejas, la ira y la impotencia le reconcomían el alma

-Tú hablas de valentía y no eres capaz de decidir que hacer con tu vida – el demonio acariciaba el cabello de Kagome – pero no eres capaz de decirle a esta muchacha lo que sietes y tampoco eres capaz de dejarla ir… ¿eres tan egoísta que no puedes dejarla vivir en paz?

-No vive en paz, la tienes hechizada, es una mentira –volvió a hablar el zorro con un pequeño deje de valentía

-Mi hechizo, mi mentira, es el alivio para su alma. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es esperar a que tu amor decida hacerte caso? ¿Esperar el milagro de que lo deje todo por ti? Ese dolor no lo he creado yo, sino todos los hombres que no han correspondido los sentimientos de estas muchachas. No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada cuando tú has venido hasta aquí con la idea de convencer a esta muchacha para que se quede a tu lado… ¿a cambio de que? Volverías con tu antiguo amor en cuanto este apareciese ¿verdad? – Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no lo había pensado – vas a eliminar ese atisbo de paz que tiene su dañado corazón para luego dejar que sufra más por tus idas y venidas ¿y luego yo soy el malvado?

-Inuyasha, no lo escuches, el demonio está acostumbrado a convencer con las palabras a las mujeres – Miroku, quien había conseguido que Sango recuperara la consciencia, había empezado a utilizar pergaminos mágicos para proteger a su amada y a Shippo

-¡Cállate monje! –perdió los estribos el demonio lanzándole una ráfaga de agua negra al grupo. La barrera de Miroku izo su efecto y paró el golpe e Inuyasha saltó hacia el otro lado

-Si les das la paz ¿Por qué parece que te alimentas de ellas? – Siguió Miroku mientras el demonio se enfadaba más – le das una paz efímera.

-Ellas prefieren esa paz al sufrimiento por algo perdido –Mizu contenía la ira –Ai murió esperando a Ryuku, esperando a que él volviera. Fue Ai quien me creó, llorando en la orilla de este lago. Cuando Ryuku volvió, Ai ya no tenía lágrimas para él y él no tenía propuesta de matrimonio para ella. Al final Ai se tiró al agua, muriendo ahogada – Mizu miraba con tristeza a Kagome quien seguía con una sonrisa radiante pero ausente – Ryuku luego se dio cuenta de que la había perdido, pero su reacción fue tarde, pues ella ya había muerto –miró a Kagome – ella me recuerda mucho a ella, los ojos negros, la sonrisa radiante…

-¿Qué paso con Ryuku? –preguntó Shippo

-Se tiró al mar, fusionándose con el demonio creado por Ai, dándome un cuerpo y un corazón. Llevo buscando a Ai en todas las mujeres que he curado de su mal de amores y ella es la elegida.

-¿Elegida? – el hanyou salió de su estupefacción negando el destino de la muchacha. Unas marcas liliáceas fueron apareciendo por el rostro – Kagome no es tu elegida de nada ¡Kagome es mía! – chilló desesperado saltando hacia el demonio con la espada alzada, sino podía utilizar ningún ataque, utilizaría la espada como si fuera eso… simplemente una espada - ¡Despierta Kagome! ¡No nos puedes dejarme ahora, me escuchas niña estúpida! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Yo te necesito! – Inuyasha daba golpes hacia el demonio cegado de ira, pero con cuidado de no darle a ninguna humana, sorprendentemente aun no se había transformado del todo.

-Es imposible que te escuche hanyou, ella está bien en este – sintió un dolor en el pecho. Al bajar la mirada vio una flecha rota directa en el corazón. Kagome tenía los ojos llorosos y la sonrisa seguía en su rostro -¿Qué has hecho?

-Tú eres quien más sufre Ryuku – Kagome apretó más la flecha hacia su pecho y le sacaba un trozo de la esfera incrustado en el corazón– siento muchísimo todo esto y ya sé porque me has elegido.

-Eres la única que me puede liberar – el demonio sonrió mientras iba perdiendo poder espiritual y las mujeres alzadas en el aire iban descendiendo poco a poco - ¡hanyou! ¡Cógela y no la sueltes! – Mizu se evaporó en ese momento e Inuyasha saltó, como si su vida dependiera de ello, para coger a Kagome. La muchacha lloraba y sin decir nada más, se abrazó al cuello del peli-plata para desahogar toda la pena que llevaba dentro. Inuyasha solo atinó a abrazarla contra su cuerpo, para sentir que la tenía cerca

-_Ahora ya sabes, que se siente cuando pierdes lo que más amas… ¿dejarás que se vuelva a ir?_ – Inuyasha escuchó la voz del demonio en su cabeza. Abrazó un poco más fuerte a Kagome mientras sentenciaba que nunca más la dejaría.

(-)(-)

-Lo siento amigos, debíamos de haberles avisado del espíritu del agua – habló el terrateniente sentado en frente de los dos hombres, pues Kagome y Sango estaban descansando en una habitación cercana – no pensé que hubieran decidido tomar un baño

-¿Lo sabía usted? – Miroku, quien no había dirigido ni los ojos ni la mano a otra muchacha que fuera Sango desde que volvieron del lago, pregunto con extrañado - ¿Por qué no lo han matado?

-Es inofensivo – los dos jóvenes miraron elocuentemente a terrateniente – si hubiera querido matar a las mujeres, ya lo hubiera hecho. El espíritu del agua ya estaba aquí antes de que se formara el poblado y él siempre les ha dado una lección a los hombres poco atentos con sus mujeres.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron a la vez

-¿No se han fijado que solo eran mujeres jóvenes? Los hombres de hoy en día no honran a su pareja porque prefieren a otra o se creen demasiado hombres para demostrar su amor – Inuyasha y Miroku bajaron la cabeza avergonzados – Mizu escucha las penas de las mujeres y obligan a los hombres a que se enfrenen a él pero siempre les deja ganar

-La perla lo corrompió y posiblemente por eso las dañó haciendo que se derramara su sangre – Miroku miraba al terrateniente aceptando su explicación – por eso solo la señorita Kagome podía salvarlo, porque aunque estuviera corrompido, aun tenía la bondad en su corazón

-Bueno, la sacerdotisa que os acompaña, ha tenido diferentes ofertas de nuestros mejores guerreros, es una mujer realmente hermosa – el hanyou empezó a gruñir levemente – lástima que haya negado cualquier acercamiento, sería una gran madre y una estupenda nuera –continuó el terrateniente haciendo caso omiso a Inuyasha, que se levantó y salió de la estancia siguiendo el olor de Kagome.

Cuando la vio tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recostada sentada en las raíces de un árbol del jardín, reposando la espalda y la cabeza en el tronco. La brisa movía sus rizos graciosamente y la luz le daba una brillantez especial. Definitivamente Kagome era mucho más hermosa de lo que se imaginaban. Se acercó a ella a paso lento y esperó a que ella abriera los ojos.

-Deberías estar descansando en el castillo – se obligó a hablar aunque aun sentía el dolor de su corazón y el olor a lágrimas

-Quería salir un poco fuera – abrió los ojos dejándole ver la rojez que decoraba sus obres castaños. A Inuyasha se le volvió a romper algo dentro de él – he matado a un ser bueno, Inuyasha, todo por mis estúpidos sentimientos

-¡No son estúpidos!

-Sí lo son – sentenció –es una estupidez sentir lo que siento. No solo me hago daño a mi misma también te lo hago a ti – suspiró lastimeramente – no quiero que sufras porque yo sufro. Tu eres bien capaz de vivir tu vida sin que yo me entrometa. Sería mejor que me apartara de ti y…

-¡No! – el hanyou se agachó quedando en frente de ella y le cogió el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – escúchame, no voy a perderte nuevamente Kagome

-¡Eres un egoísta! –movió bruscamente la cabeza haciendo que él la soltara - ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me quede si tú te irás con Kikyou? ¿soy un plato de segunda a caso? ¿tan poco me quieres? – a cada palabra que pronunciaba las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin cesar y su voz cada vez era más lastimera – yo… no puedo más

-Kago – el hanyou fue interrumpido

-Lárgate si no me quieres ver llorar, esta vez no me voy a esconder. Estoy harta de que siempre sea igual y de que no tenga - su discurso fue completamente eliminado en el momento en el que el hanyou, había vuelto a poseer dominio sobre su mentón y la había besado los labios. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero las lágrimas ya no salían de ellos. Sintió como las mejillas se le sonrojaban y como poco a poco cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar

-Nunca más – habló Inuyasha con voz dura – voy a perderte. Me da igual si tengo que romper promesas de hace 50 años, pelear con millones de monstruos o adaptarme a vivir en un tiempo completamente extraño para mí, pero no te vas a ir de mi lado – la muchacha lo veía sorprendida – he experimentado tu casi rechazo y algo se me ha roto aquí – cogió la mano de la chica y la puso en su pecho – no sé que me has hecho mujer, pero no puedo vivir sin ti

-Inuyasha, no quiero llorar más por ti, no quiero esperarte sentada cada vez que te vas a ver a Kikyou, no quiero convertirme en una muñeca de sal

Inuyasha volvió a besarla, simplemente. No hubo palabras de amor ni promesas de futuro, pues él no era de palabras y ella no estaba para escucharlas; pero ese beso, fue el sello que necesitaban para poder cerrar esa promesa silenciosa.

Solo las estrellas de la via láctea, que estaban expectantes y relucientes gracias a la festividad de Tanabata, eran testigo de ese amor sincero.

* * *

C'est finni

Bueno… ya sé que esta semana me he tardado un poco…. Es que estoy liada con un proyecto que me ha quitado horas de sueño, de faena y de vida, prácticamente y no tuve tiempo en acabar el capítulo de esta semana.

Cabe decir que me cagué en todo cuando vi la canción que me había tocado… me he estado un tiempo sin saber por donde coger la historia. Pensaba en hacer otro cuento puesto que hay una canción de Maná "en el muelle de San Blas" que habla del mismo hecho, la mujer que se queda esperando al hombre para que vuelva. Pero al final me he decidido por hacer algo así, como si fuera contemporáneo a los capítulos del manga, no estoy muy contenta pero en fin… es lo que me ha quedado.

**Agradecimientos:**

**serena tsukino chiba**: Buenas! Bienvenida otra vez jejeje Muchisimas gracias por pasarte. Sí la verdad que cada vez que leo ese capítulo me parece que me ha quedado algo bastante oscuro y triste… cuando realmente la canción es muy Happy Flowers xD pero me alegro que te haya gustado y que te hayas podido pasar a dejar un mensaje. Espero que este capítulo también te guste

**Neri Dark****: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, me alaga que te gusten mis historias. Bue, realmente la reacción de Sango o la de Kagome es la misma reacción que habría hecho yo si me encontrara en esa situación… no tolero ese tipo de cosas y me ha parecido bien denunciar de una manera "pacifica" la violencia de género (tanto masculino como femenino, aunque el ataque a las mujeres sigue siendo más frecuente). Ya me dirás que te ha parecido el blog entonces, pero sin ningún tipo de compromiso (me parezco a un banco jeje). Espero que este capítulo también te agrade.

**Inu'Karuta****:** Lo tuyo es ser una temeraria! Anda que para que te hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa… en fin, me alegro que hayas leído mi fic y te haya gustado! Y me alaga que pases peligro por leer mi fic, ha sido muy tierno jejejeje. En fin me alegro mucho de volver a verte y espero que este capítulo te agrade también. Por cierto Jaken tiene miedo de los gatos ¿no? Tengo dos… xD

Un par de cosas antes de irme.

La primera, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que hayan leído el capitulo y que no hayan podido/querido dejar un comentario. Os lo agradezco porque ya es mucho que hayáis llegado al final del documento sin mandarlo a tomar viento. Muchísimas gracias.

La segunda, os quiero informar que he hecho un poco de trampa en este fic, ya que la fiesta de Tanabata aunque se celebre en el séptimo mes del año, según el calendario japonés, para nosotros se celebra en Agosto, ya que el calendario gregoriano va un mes adelantado que el de los japoneses… pero para ellos es Julio xD.

Pues nada más, espero veros pronto por aquí y si podéis que os paséis por el blog donde encontraréis más historias interesantes.

Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Agosto

Mes: Agosto

Canción: Frozen

Grupo: Within Temptation

_Aconsejo escuchar todas las canciones que aclaro antes o durante la lectura del fic_

Allí estaba, tendida en el frío tatami de ruiseñor, completamente inmóvil. Lentamente se acercó a ella, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir. Su olfato, le decía que su final se acercaba, que los espíritus de la muerte se sobreponían a ella y que estos, reclamaban su alma.

Nunca había tenido ninguna consideración por aquella mujer, no la detestaba, pero tampoco la amaba, ya que él, no podía amar a nadie. La sangre le corría por todo el cuerpo, dejando una imagen hermosamente dantesca del final de una vida que había luchado por la libertad y por el deseo de ser feliz. Él negó con la cabeza, nunca entendería esos sentimientos, tan… tan…

-Sessh… Sessh… maru –pronunció la mujer cuando abrió los ojos y se lo encontró allí, mirándola con ojos de incertidumbre y algo de ¿pena? –No esperaba –tosió algo de sangre – encontrarte… quí

-No he podido llegar antes – fue la única respuesta del demonio antes de agacharse para comprobar el latido de la mujer que tenía delante. Golpeaba, poco a poco, luchaba por vencer a la muerte, pero un simple humano no podrá con el dios del cambio* -¿qué ha pasado?

-Takemaru… tiene un bastardo – tragó con dificultad hasta que Sesshomaru le levanta un poco la cabeza con una capa – ha, ha intentado matar a Inuyasha y me ha – no pudo acabar las palabras porque empezó a llorar

-¿Ese bastardo te ha tocado? – no sabía porque le importaba tanto aquella mujer, pero su fuerza, aun siendo humana, siempre lo había impresionado

-Le hubiera cortado las pelotas antes de acercarse, cariño – sonrió a pesar de que su muerte se avecinaba, empezaba a no ver bien, a no escuchar, a no sentir… mientras un frío mortal se apoderaba de ella – me citó en el castillo para hacer un trato, me amenazó con matar a Inuyasha si no le hacía caso. Quería que me casara con él, quería lo que su padre no le dio… - tragó con más dificultad mientras hablaba en un susurro – ese ser repugnante quería que me casara con él y matara a Inuyasha y si no lo hacía…

-Te ha tendido una trampa – afirmó viendo su largo cabello azabache esparcido por la sangre y sus ojos chocolate con una pequeña neblina blanquecina - ¿Cuántos eran?

-He matado a cuatro – sentenció algo satisfecha – pero uno me ha rasgado la espalda y luego me han acuchillado. En estos momentos me encantaría ser un demonio

-Has luchado más valientemente que cualquier demonio que haya conocido, excepto por Inu no Taisho – no supo porqué había dicho esas palabras puesto que él nunca reconfortaba a nadie y menos a los débiles humanos, pero con ella sentía algo especial, sabía que ella era diferente y que su medio hermano nunca encontraría a alguien igual a ella – eran cinco contando al terrateniente, que es quien te ha atacado por la espalda

-De tal palo, tal astilla – aspiró fuertemente como si le costara que el aire llegara a sus pulmones – voy a dejarlo solo – habló más para ella que para Sesshomaru

-¿Cómo?

-Inuyasha, voy a dejarlo solo – cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas caían de sus casi, apagados ojos – no tendrá a nadie con quien seguir su vida

-Inuyasha es un hanyou, sabrá sobrevivir en el mundo sin ti

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que me odias con la simple frase que me has entregado – soltó un largo suspiro – dile que me perdone, que me perdone por dejarlo solo.

-No lo tomará en cuenta

-Oh, sí que lo hará – sonrió la mujer, a quien le empezaba a salir sangre por el labio, sus pulmones se habían encharcado por completo y sino moría por asfixia, moriría desangrada – es igual a ti y a tu padre, igual de tozudos. Dile que le quiero, que lo amo con todo mi ser y que sin él hubiera sido una mujer vacía ¿podrás hacer eso por mi? – preguntó mientras abría los ojos muy despacio.

-Lo intentaré – contestó a regañadientes el demonio, no sabía porque no podía decirle que no a ella – pero no me voy a llevar bien con él, aunque me lo pidas. Es un hanyou, una vergüenza para mi familia

-Me sorprende que llames familia a un grupo de seres con los que nunca has compartido un té – Sesshomaru la miró con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que ella tuviera razón siempre – en algún momento de la vida, aprenderás que la familia no es solo la sangre, sino la gente a la que tienes que proteger y te protegen – Sesshomaru recordó las palabras de su padre "¿tienes algo que proteger, Sesshomaru?" ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo esos dos? No le extrañaría –Tu padre te dejó un regalo en el bosque, si buscas a la pulga Myouga te indicará el camino.

-Encontraré a esa pulga en un lugar donde no haya peligro, seguro – ella sonrió ante la ocurrencia del demonio, puede que todo no estuviera perdido con él.

-Te has recogido el pelo – levantó una mano débilmente hacia un mechón que le caía en la frente – te pareces tanto a tu padre – sonrió – espero que me esté esperando. De repente vio una luz cegadora que le impactaba en los ojos, dejando de ver a Sesshomaru y al techo del castillo. En esa luz, se encontraba alguien ataviado con unos ropajes blancos, una armadura, una coleta plateada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojos dorados como la luz del sol – Hola – fue lo último que escuchó Sesshomaru antes de que la mano callera inerte al suelo y la mujer se dejara vencer por la paz interior.

-Izayoi – fue lo último que pronunció el demonio después de comprobar que la vida de su madrastra se había esfumado. Sabía que su padre había ido a buscarla pues podía sentir la presencia de Inu no Taisho a su alrededor.

Se quitó el lazo del cabello con lo que tenía recogida su larga melena y se guardó la cinta. Cuando el terrateniente, hijo de Takemaru, había visto a Sesshomaru con el porte de su padre, se había muerto casi del susto, haciendo para el demonio mucho más fácil su aniquilación.

Sin saber porque, había escuchado los gritos de su hermano pequeño cuando Izayoi lo había obligado a esconderse en el bosque. Picado de curiosidad, el Lord de las tierras de Occidente se había dirigido donde se encontraba el hanyou refunfuñando algo inaudible contra su madre. En cuanto lo vio, se quedó mudo, sabiendo por su olfato que era un demonio y que seguramente iba a aniquilarlo. Sesshomaru no tenía intención alguna de matar a su medio hermano, al menos siendo un niño, puesto que no era ninguna molestia.

Se dirigió al castillo que gobernaba las tierras en las que su madrastra vivía, guiado por el olor de ella. Lo que encontró allí lo encendió en sobremanera; cuatro hombres caían yacidos en el suelo mientras Izayoi se arrastraba por el suelo para llegar al tatami marrón intentando huir del terrateniente quien se estaba aflojando la parte de abajo del traje para quitárselo. Olía a excitación y el muy asqueroso planeaba violar, quiso suponer que por primera vez, a una moribunda Izayoi que se desangraba lentamente.

Sin saber porque, se recogió el pelo y se hizo pasar por Inu no Taisho, matando al terrateniente pensando que el marido demonio de aquella humana había vuelto de entre los muertos para salvar a su esposa.

La cogió en brazos, la sangre ya había dejado de circular puesto que el corazón había dejado de latir, y se dirigió con ella al bosque, lejos del fino olfato de su hermano para que este no supiera lo que había pasado. No es que le importara su reacción, era un mísero hibrido, pero no quería que se enterara aun.

La enterró dentro de los lindes de sus tierras, donde debería descansar su padre, pues sabía que allí nadie la molestaría. Hizo una especie de lápida después de enterrarla donde la ponía como la segunda mujer de Inu no Taisho, sin saber porqué, sentía que debía de dar esa información, aunque él nunca la hubiera querido… porque no la quería ¿verdad?

Años después, muchos años después, su primogénito había escapado de casa de su tío Inuyasha, ya que le encantaba sentir esas ansias de libertad seguramente heredadas de su madre, haciendo que el hanyou hubiera salido disparado detrás de él para que no le pasara nada.

Hubiera querido el destino que su hijo lo hubiera llevado a la tumba de Izayoi, haciendo que el hanyou le pidiera explicaciones a él de porqué su madre estaba enterrada en las tierras de su hermano y él nunca lo había sabido.

Y ahí estaban, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha hablando como seres civilizados sobre una mujer fuerte y valiente que había dado la vida por su hijo y le había dado el calor en el corazón a Sesshomaru que solo Rin, Kagura y ahora su pequeño Kyo le habían devuelto.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru – fue lo que le había dicho Inuyasha al acabar la historia – sé que odiabas a los humanos y te supuso un enorme esfuerzo hacerte cargo de mi madre – Sesshomaru agradeció con la mirada que el hanyou le siguiera el juego, pues no podía permitir que los demás demonios supieran que el gran Lord de las tierras de Occidente era benevolente con los humanos. Lo destrozarían – pero te agradecería que me dejaras aparecer por la tumba de madre, ya que ahora sé donde reposan sus restos – Sesshomaru asintió dando por concluida la explicación. Se alegraba de que Inuyasha y él tuvieran una relación respetable y que al final pudieran tomar té sin matarse.

Recordó las palabras de Izayoi y sonrió, sino fuera porque la conocía, pensaría que esa mujer era una sabia bruja. Inuyasha lo miró extrañado ya que nunca había recordado a Sesshomaru sonreír o al menos no delante de él. Antes de decir nada, el pequeño Kyo y la pequeña Nozomi se dirigieron a los dos descendientes del gran demonio perro saltando y chillando, haciendo que se destensara el ambiente.

-Tío Sesshy, ¿de qué hablabais papá i tú? –esa niña era exacta a su padre, mismos ojos, mismo pelo, mismas orejas… pero el carácter desenfrenado y risueño era completamente de su madre, esa sacerdotisa del futuro que había podido con todo el mal que su hermano tenía en su corazón. Negó con la cabeza, con los años se estaba ablandando.

-Nozomi, más respeto con tus mayores – había hablado Kagome, entrando en la habitación tranquila y relajada – sea lo que sea, son cosas que si no te cuentan no debes saber

-Pero tita Kagome yo también lo quiero saber – Kyo había puesto esa cara de cachorro atropellado por cinco carros, siendo seguido por Nozomi, quien había aprendido bien de su primo mayor

-Solo hablábamos de la abuela Izayoi, pequeña – tanto Inuyasha, como Sesshomaru, no se podían resistir a la mirada de sus hijos y no entendían como las mujeres podían soportar ese chantaje emocional

-¿De la mujer que tiene una tumba en nuestras tierras? – Kyo, quien había sacado algo de odio hacia los humanos, fomentado por Jaken, había hablado muy suavemente intentando no insultar a nadie, como su madre le había "sugerido" - ¿Esa mujer es nuestra abuela?

Esa pregunta, dejó a los dos hombres completamente fríos. Kagome simplemente sonrió, radiante mientras se volvía para ayudar a Kagura a sentarse. La mujer con ocho meses de embarazo estaba con los pies hinchados, con dolor en la espalda y con unas ganas tremendas de matar y amar a su marido. Sí, recordaba lo que era eso y Kagura había empezado a recordar.

Sesshomaru reaccionó tarde pues su mujer ya estaba sentada cerca de su _cuñada_ y lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante aunque dolorida. Suspiró y se centro de nuevo en su hijo, no sabía cómo contestar para que nadie saliera herido.

-No es tan sencillo Kyo – aun y la incertidumbre, Sesshomaru no había perdido el pose serio y severo, no dejando denotar nada a nadie, excepto a su esposa – tu abuela es Irasue y ella aun vive

-¿Y por qué yo no tengo una abuela vivía aquí? – preguntó Nozomi con los ojos lloros. _Mierda_ pensaron los dos hombres

-No creo que sirviera de mucho – habló nuevamente Kyo – es como si no la tuviera. Por eso preferiría a una abuela que aunque no estuviera me quisiera. – Mierda y más mierda, seguía pensando el demonio. Su madre nunca había sido un claro ejemplo de afecto materno, pero entre los demonios no se destilaba ese comportamiento. Años antes, ni él lo hubiera permitido. Si no hubiera sido por Rin…

-Tranquilo Kyo, yo te presto a mi abuela Izayoi – la niña, la cual había olvidado el llanto, volvía a reír risueña sorprendido a los adultos posando una mano en el hombro de Kyo – y también te puedo prestar a mi abuela Sonomi, ella está viva, pero no vive aquí. Aunque una vez al año podemos ir a verla – la niña se volvió a su madre con cara seria – a la abuelita Sonomi no le importará ¿verdad?

-Claro que no cielo – Kagome guiño el ojo a los pequeños para luego susurrar a Kagura – así dejará de pedirme más nietos – la otra mujer simplemente sonrió disimulando como pudo

-¿Puede ser Izayoi y Sonomi mis nuevas abuelas? – Kyo algo asustado preguntó a sus padres esperando una respuesta negativa, dudaba mucho que su padre le dejara emparentarse con humanos

-No veo por qué no – fue Kagura la que había alzado la voz mirando intensamente a su marido, advirtiéndolo - siempre y cuando Sonomi no se queje, o no diga lo contrario, puedes llamarla abuela – Sesshomaru simplemente asintió. Era estúpido contradecir a una mujer embarazada y más si esta era la suya.

-Vamos a buscar flores para la abuelita – Nozomi se había levantado inesperadamente y había cogido del brazo a su primo saliendo corriendo de la estancia.

-Voy – suspiró Kagome, levantándose cansada después de corrotear detrás de los críos… ni las largas caminatas buscando los trozos de la perla la dejaban tan exausta – pero me pido a algo que ayude, aunque sea Jaken, esos dos corren como si el mismísimo demonio fuera a por ellos – su marido sonrió y se levantó

-No me fío de ese moco verde – cogió la mano de su mujer y se dirigió a su hermano – volveremos a la tarde – de un movimiento, cogió a su mujer en brazos y la llevó así siguiendo a los pequeños diablillos. El hanyou estaba contento, podía sentir como si vida se asentaba de la mejor manera posible.

-Has hecho bien – Sesshomaru se giró a su mujer quien se había quedad en el mismo sitio – lo necesitaba

-Me importa bien poco lo que necesitara ese estupi… - Kagura frunció el ceño haciendo que Sesshomaru callara, no podía engañar a su mujer.

-El bebé no necesita escuchar más insultos de los necesarios – sonrió la mujer mientras acariciaba el vientre. Sesshomaru sonrió, relajado. Con ella podía, con Kagura podía ser tierno y amable, sabía que no habría represalias por ello. Simplemente se sentía sin tensión. – parece que alguien te esta agradeciendo – Kagura se levantó con dificultad ayudada por su marido y se dirigió al balcón

-¿Cómo?

-Para estar en pleno verano, parece que se ha levantado un frío que congela – Kagura simplemente sintió el aire congelado en la cara y Sesshomaru escuchó un "gracias" mientras le pasaba el aire por su cabello – parece que no le importa tener más de un nieto

-Eso parece – fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru después de abrazar a su mujer. Posiblemente su madre tuviera razón y le pasara lo mismo que a su padre, se estaba ablandando. Pero también entendía porque, ya que ahora mismo, no cambiaría nada de lo que tenía.

Esto es todo amigos!

Bueno… ya sé que me vais a decir… ¡quien te entienda que te compre! ¡Una canción, que es triste y que además dolorosa y me la acabas con final feliz! Lo sé lo sé, pero es que me parecía realmente triste (incluso para mí) acabar el fic con la muerte de Izayoi (no sé si os habré sorprendido, he intentado despistaros al principio, pero no sé si lo habré conseguido xD). Así que decidí meter algo de dulce en este amargo plato, espero de verdad que os haya gustado.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Neri Dark:** Holaaa, muchas gracias por dejarme un nuevo comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te agraden mis fics y que los sigas! Me alaga mucho. Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, que todos necesitamos un Mizu para hacernos ver la realidad. Y bueno… si Inuyasha no se ponía celoso… no sería Inuyasha. Es lo bonito de este personaje, inmaduro e inestable pero con un fondo bueno y noble… es la combianción perfecta que toda mujer desea. Gracias nuevamente y espero que este también te guste!

**serena tsukino chiba****: **Ya lo he avisado… era bastante durillo el capitulo xD No sé que me pasó la semana pasada (supongo que sería la menstruación xD) pero estaba algo oscura xDDD además la canción realmente no me ayudaba mucho, pues no sabía por donde cogerla. Espero que este fic te guste y no me mates por la aparición de Kagura… ;p

**Inu'Karuta****: **La madre… espero que no haya sido nada grave… y la próxima vez puedo esperar a un comentario, pero no te metas en más líos… ya me sabe mal con lo de "mucha mierda" u.u. Sí, Inuyasha parece que necesita un par de sustos para darse cuenta de que si no cuida lo que tiene lo puede perder, como la mayoría de nosotros. Me alegra que te gustara Mizu, la verdad es que no quise que lo imaginarais feo, realmente sí que en mi mente se mezclaba un hombre realmente guapo xD. En fin, espero que te agrade este capítulo y que sea leve lo de tu castigo!

**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA****:**Buenas nuevamente! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, me alegra muchísimo que sigas pensando igual después de los altos y bajos de mis historias jeje. Me alaga que te hayas emocionado y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

Bien, para acabar, como siempre agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han leído el fic y no han podido/querido dejar un comentario, pues ya es muy halagador que hayáis llegado al final del documento, muchas gracias.

Como siempre, en mi perfil encontraréis el link que os hace acceder a mi blog por si os aburrís en casa jeje xD

Nos vemos pronto!


	10. Septiembre

**Mes:** Septiembre

**Canción:** Hero

**Artista:** Mariah Carey

_Aconsejo escuchar la canción durante o al inicio del capítulo para mayor entendimiento de la lectura. Gracias_

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se levantó apoyando las manos en el duro y frío suelo mientras intentaba focalizar dónde demonios se encontraba. Suspiró, no estaba en casa. Odiaba cuando los demonios atacaban por la espalda y la tomaban con su persona… ¿es que tenía una puñetera diana en el culo? Vale, entendía que podía ser diferente comparándose con los demás, pero, joder… estaba un poco hasta las narices de que la situación siempre le saliera desfavorable.

Se quitó la manta de un tirón y se levantó rápidamente. Salió de la cabaña donde se encontraba para toparse con el típico paisaje de la época feudal, un bosque verde y espeso junto al aire fresco del rocío. Estiró los brazos crujiendo algunos huesos de su espalda y miró a su alrededor. Se sorprendió completamente de lo que encontró saliendo de entre la maleza del bosque.

-La madre que me parió – fue lo primero que soltó cuando el hombre se puso enfrente - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Desde cuando tienes ese vocabulario – Sesshomaru miraba extrañado a quien tenía delante - ¿Qué quieres decir escoria? Habla

-Tu cabello, tus uñas, tus ojos, tus ropajes… es como si te hubieran cambiado completamente – antes tales palabras, Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia un cubo de agua para ver su imagen. Ojos oscuros, cabello del mismo color, uñas normales, no habían colmillos ni marcas…

-Mierda – sentenció – soy un maldito humano – se miró los ropajes viendo que el artífice de su maldición también le había cambiado su vestimenta.

-Oh, ya has despertado – una mujer de ojos oscuros, cabellos del mismo color y piel blanquecina, enfundada en un kimono sencillo, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro – espero que no tengas ningún dolor, estuve revisando tus heridas pero eran todas superficiales – miró a Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido - ¿Eres amigo de ella? – señaló a Kagome, quien aun estaba en el lindel de la puerta

- Em… sí, podría decirse que sí – habló nuevamente Kagome con una sonrisa un tanto forzada – él es Sessh

-Sesshuki – cortó rápidamente el demonio, ahora convertido en humano, a Kagome quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Sesshuki – reiteró mirando fijamente a Kagome quien asintió levemente – soy su cuñado

-¿Qué? – espetó la muchacha con los ojos como platos. La mujer miraba a la pareja un tanto extrañada y con algo de miedo – quiero decir… - habló la muchacha al ver su reacción desmesurada – es que no tenía consciencia de que él supiera de la relación que teníamos y…

-Tranquila, querida, no me incumbe en absoluto – sonrió de forma amable relajando a los dos pares de ojos que la miraban – pero me interesaría saber tu nombre para no llamarte chica, cada vez

-Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome

-Hermoso nombre – afirmó la mujer – mi nombre es Izayoi y ese de allí es mi hijo Inuyasha – la mujer señaló a un árbol cercano donde una rama se movía ligeramente – cariño baja del árbol y saluda a los invitados

-No estoy en el árbol – dijo una vocecita chillona oculta por las hojas del higüero

-Vaya, me alegra saber que puedo hablar con las plantas y los animales pues – sonrió la mujer rendida – pero me gustaría, ya que no estás en el árbol, que salieras de tu escondite para saludar a nuestros invitados

-No me gusta – habló el niño que bajó de la rama y cayó al lado de su madre, en frente de la extraña pareja

-Ellos son Kagome y Sesshuki – señaló a cada uno mientras decía su nombre – este es mi hijo Inuyasha

- Hola pequeño – Kagome consiguió salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y se agachó hasta la altura de un Inuyasha que aparentaba la misma edad que Shippo, el cual se sonrojó completamente – estamos encantados de conocerte

-Keh – fue lo único que dijo después de girar la cabeza directamente hacía Sesshomaru quien lo miraba indiferente. Se acercó a él y lo miró de arriba a abajo – No me gustas

-Creo que es mutuo, niño

-Sessho… Sesshuki… sé un poco más respetuoso con quien te va a dar de comer – habló Kagome mientras se levantaba de su sitio – recuerda que los _humanos_ somos hospitalarios y agradecidos – dijo con cierto retintín. Sesshomaru simplemente gruñó

-No te preocupes, mi hijo es un grosero que se quedará sin postre

-¡Pero mamá!

-Pide disculpas, jovencito. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

-Soy un hanyou y no necesito que ningún humano sea mi amigo. No necesito a nadie ni te necesito a ti – sentenció el crío saliendo corriendo hacia el bosque

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! – la mujer apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos – mierda – sentenció

- Si quieres, podemos ir a buscarlo, has hecho mucho por mí y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – Izayoi miraba indecisa a Kagome pero al final asintió levemente – bien estaremos de vuelta lo antes posible. Vámonos Se-sshu-ki –comenzó a andar seguida de Sesshomaru el cual maldecía su suerte.

-Que gente más rara – se dirigió a la cabaña en donde habitaban para preparar la comida, hoy por primera vez en muchos años, tendría invitados.

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde estás? – Kagome miraba por cada rincón del bosque. No podía creer que había ido a parar al pasado de Inuyasha. Sabía que el demonio era bastante poderoso y la tenía tomada con los hanyous, pero ¿Por qué los había enviado a ella y a su medio hermano demonio que quería asesinar a Inuyasha? ¿Y convertido en humano?

-Esto es increíble, en mi vida había sentido tanta humillación – olió sus manos y frunció el ceño – huelo como un asqueroso de vosotros y ni siquiera lo puedo apreciar bien.

-No querido, hueles a mierda, no a humano – sentenció Kagome mientras seguía buscando a Inuyasha

-Te has vuelto muy perspicaz

-Tengo 19 años Sesshomaru, ya he pasado la época en la que me daba miedo lo que decía, en serio – miró detrás de un abeto – no entiendo porque estamos aquí, al menos porqué tú estas aquí

-Inuyasha debe de tener unos seis años, eso significa que a Izayoi le queda poco – Kagome miró con tristeza el horizonte, sabía que era perder a un ser querido y por tres años casi había perdido al amor de su vida. Eso le recordó

-Así que… ¿soy tu cuñada? – habló con cierto aire sabiondo. Había recordado la cara que habían puesto él y su marido cuando se le ocurrió saludar con tanta efusividad al lord de las Tierras de Occidente.

-Era lo único que se me había ocurrido. He cambiado suficiente para que no me reconozca. Si lo hiciera puede que se muriera antes.

-¿Tan mal te llevabas con Izayoi? Parece una mujer muy amable y sinceramente, más agradable y hospitalaria que mi marido… debe ser cosa de vuestro padre – pensó en voz alta crispando los nervios de Sesshomaru

-Yo no tenía ningún problema con ella, simplemente era humana. Era inferior a mi raza y no merecía más de lo que tuvo. Aun así, debo reconocer que mi padre tenía vista, era una mujer lista e inteligente, no como el palurdo de su hijo.

-También lo sacaría del padre – sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de su _cuñado_ -¿sabes dónde puede haberse escondido? Eres su hermano, seguro sabes dónde puede estar.

-Tengo una ligera idea – sin darse cuenta, Sesshomaru se había guiado por el instinto y por su recordatorio a ese bosque, llegando a una cueva de donde provenía una vocecilla lastimera y sufrida – ya tienes al engendro, dejémoslo con su madre y busquemos una manera de salir de aquí

-Ahora que eres humano, recomiendo que utilices los sentimientos contradictorios que tienes para aprender un poco de la vida. Puede que vuelvas a ser un Youkai cuando todo esto acabe, pero esa forma humana te ayudará a comprender muchas más cosas de las que siendo demonio, no puedes – después del discurso, Kagome se dirigió dentro de la cueva siguiendo los gimoteos del pequeño Inuyasha, a quien encontró al lado de una fogata limpiándose los ojitos color miel.

-¿Qué haces aquí, humana?

-He venido a llevarte de vuelta a casa, tu madre debe de estar preocupada.

-Mi madre no me quiere, nadie me quiere – escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas dobladas, dejando que solo se viera sus orejas puntiagudas - todo el mundo me desprecia, los humanos porque soy hijo de un demonio y los demonios porque soy hijo de una humana. Mi madre no puede vivir con los suyos porque me desprecian y no puede abandonarme porque la despreciarían a ella. No hago más que hacer daño, así que no te acerques

-A mi no me has hecho ningún daño, además, no soy yo quien no te gusta – se sentó a su lado, frente una fogata. Sentía que en vez de hablar con su marido de pequeño, estaba hablando con algún hijo futuro de la pareja – ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

-Hoy he conocido a mi hermano – levantó la cabeza viendo entrar al Sesshomaru humano quien abrió los ojos como platos – siéntate, no te mataré porque ella me cae bien – Sesshomaru no hizo objeción ninguna, pues al contrario de lo que su lado demoniaco le decía, le había hecho gracia la valentía de su medio hermano – es un gran lord de las tierras de Occidente que tiene metido un gran palo en el culo

-Em… ¿A si? – Kagome hacía lo posible para agentarse las ganas de reír mientras Sesshomaru abría los ojos como platos, otra vez

-Lo mejor de todo es que ha sido más amable que mis vecinos humanos, al menos solo me quería matar, no torturar, ni cortar en pedacitos para tirarlos al mar como sacrificio a los dioses – Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado y abrazó a Inuyasha, quien se sorprendió del acto – no te doy asco

-No podría – sonrió de medio lado – sabes, mi marido es un hanyou

-Venga ya, estas de guasa

-No, no lo está. Huele su vestimenta – habló Sesshomaru solemnemente. Inuyasha hizo lo propio y se sorprendió, había un olor entre todos los demás que destacaba y que estaba fusionado en ella. Se parecía al suyo por tanto debía ser un hanyou.

-¿Cómo es que te has casado con un hanyou?

-Porque lo quiero, lo amo con toda mi alma y eso ha sido porque supo hacer que lo quisiera. Me demostró lo fuerte, valiente, caballeroso y atento que es. Me cuida y me protege y sobretodo me quiere.

-Hablamos del mismo hanyou tú y yo ¿verdad? – preguntó Sesshomaru, recibendo una mirada de advertencia de la sacerdotisa.

-Tú eres su hermano ¿verdad? El hermano del hanyou – Sesshomaru asintió - ¿odias a tu hermano por ser diferente? ¿Es por eso que Sesshomaru me odia?

-Voy a buscar más leña, el fuego se está extinguiendo – Kagome se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva – cuidaos – guiño un ojo y se alejó, dejando a los dos solos. Inuyasha lo miró esperando una respuesta a lo que Sesshomaru suspiró y maldijo una vez más esos sentimientos humanos que lo estaban abordando

-No, no odio a mi hermano. Sé que él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así y que para ser un hanyou es bastante decente. Y no, no creo que tu, que tu, em… que Sesshomaru te odie. Simplemente piensa que debes ser más fuerte para poder sobrevivir en este mundo.

-Siempre voy a estar solo – sentenció el pequeño hanyou mirando el fuego

-Los héroes siempre están solos – fue el turno de Sesshomaru de ponerse melancólico. Sin quererlo, recordó a Rin y a Kagura. Hasta el estúpido de Jaken vino a su mente. Sin ellos sentía una vida vacía. A Rin y Jaken volvería a verlos, pero Kagura nunca más la vería. Agitó la cabeza e intentó eliminar la imagen de su mente.

-¿Los héroes? ¿Crees que seré un héroe? – los pequeños ojos dorados habían adquirido cierto brillo especial

-Creo que tienes madera para serlo – no supo porque había dicho eso pero sus labios habían adquirido vida propia. ¡Él no tenía porque ayudar a su hermano! ¡Por Dios, si solo era un hanyou! Aun así sus sentimientos humanos eran más fuertes y habían ganado la partida

-Y ¿Qué hay que hacer para ser un héroe?

-Tienes que… - ¿Cómo mierdas iba a contestar eso? Tienes que matar a un ser escalofriante de nombre Naraku que matará a la mujer que amas y te sentenciará a una vida de 50 años de sueño. No, no podía decirle eso, por desgracia – Tienes que estar solo – reitero – y tienes que ser obstinado y rudo, pues la vida no es fácil – Inuyasha asintió muy atento a las palabras de Sesshomaru – también tienes que ser muy fuerte, valiente y confiar en ti mismo aunque los demás te odien.

-¿A ti te odian?

-Yo he estado mucho más tiempo que tú solo y te puedo asegurar que tengo a muchos que me odiarán… pero la recompensa de ser un héroe verdadero es que luego tienes a gente a la que apreciar a tu alrededor - ¿de dónde mierdas había salido tanta parafernalia rosa? Su parte demoníaca se estaba retorciendo en su interior con solo escucharlo

-Y ¿yo también me casaré como tu hermano? Me gustaría una mujer como Kagome, es muy buena – sonrió mirando el fuego y se sonrojó levemente

-Es posible que tengas una mujer muy parecida a ella, sí. El amor llega a todos los héroes y el que sabe compaginarlo con la guerra, haciendo que ninguno de los dos muera, es un auténtico héroe.- recordó a Kagura, por su orgullo ella había muerto.

-¿Entonces debo separarme de mi madre?- Sesshomaru volvió a la realidad con la pregunta

-Tu madre debe quedarse a tu lado hasta que sea su momento de partir, ni antes ni después – Inuyasha asintió entendiéndolo – el héroe no debe eliminar a la gente de su alrededor, debe protegerla hasta que esta marche.

-Es muy difícil ser un héroe – dijo el hanyou haciendo un mohín mirando el fuego

-Debes de tener claro una cosa, para ser un héroe verdadero debes de saber que la fuerza reside aquí – se señaló el corazón – debes de saber que lo llevas dentro obviando la maldad que tu corazón abarque. Guiándote con el corazón llegarás a ser un héroe – no podía caer más bajo. Se había vuelto un humano sensiblero. Odiaba este cuerpo y estos sentimientos - Así es como debe de sentirse Inuyasha -susurró

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada – negó con la cabeza y se acercó al niño tendiéndole la mano – vayamos a buscar a Kagome y luego tu madre, debe de estar preocupada - el Hanyou asintió, le cogió la mano y se levantó.

Caminaron por el bosque encontrándose a Kagome con dos pequeñas ramitas mirando el cielo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llegaron a la cabaña de Izayoi para comer algo y luego desaparecer en una luz parpadeante.

Inuyasha se había quedado muy triste con la partida de sus nuevos amigos y mucho más después de saber que su madre había muerto inexplicablemente al recibir la noticia de la boca de su hermano Sesshomaru. Recordó lo que le dijo Sesshuki y comprendió que era el momento de convertirse en un héroe, tenía que entrenar para luego proteger a los que más quería.

Por otro lado, otro Inuyasha, mucho más mayor y felizmente casado, había conseguido aniquilar al monstruo y había hecho volver a la pareja de viaje. Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome alegaron no recordar donde habían ido, por la seguridad de que el pasado no actuara en el futuro.

La lluvia de Setiembre, empezó a caer débilmente cuando Sesshomaru se dirigía al castillo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a Kagura tumbada al lado de la lápida de una humana, llamada Izayoi. Sin pensarlo dos veces la recogió entre sus brazos y se la llevó al castillo. No haría preguntas, pues había conseguido otra oportunidad para ser un héroe y no se iba a quejar.

Los detalles de cómo había vuelto a la vida, cómo se casaron y tuvieron hijos, son otra historia; pero el héroe que residía en el frío corazón del Lord de las tierras de Occidente salió a flote y nunca se volvió a esconder.

* * *

C'est finni, le bróculi xD

Bien, esta es mi… bueno… cosa. No sé si os gustará puesto que doy un poco de giro argumental a la historia, pero es que la canción me pedía que no me centrara tanto en Inuyasha sino en el otro personaje. Bueno espero que os agrade!

**Agradecimientos:**

**Inu'Karuta****: **Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por el comentario!Bueno, la verdad es que la tercera película es la que más me gusta, en comparación a las otras. No sé, ya sé que en la segunda esta el beso de la parejita y todo eso, pero la tercera tiene como más trasfondo. Como tu bien dices te da pistas para acabar de poner un poco de luz a la historia oscura de Inuyasha (típico de la autora eso de oscurecer el pasado de los protagonistas) en fin espero que este cap también te guste.

**Neri Dark****: **Buenassss Muchisimas gracias por el comentario! Sip, siempre me ha hecho gracia como en el anime suegra y nuera se parecen, es posible que Inuyasha busque en su mujer a su madre… como todos los hombres xD Aquí tienes una oportunidad de que hubiera pasado si se hubieran conocido xD me hizo gracia que lo comentaras sin saber que saldrá en el nuevo capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado. Bue aquí si que puedes ver a un Sesshomaru completamente noñas, pero que conste que había sido cosa del demonio, no de él. xD

**serena tsukino chiba****:** buenas! Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! Si la verdad es que la canción me pedia algo melancólico pero era demasiado triste para mí y tuve que darle una tilde de azúcar… si no me iba a dar algo. Espero que este capítulo también te guste!

Bueno, solo queda decir lo de siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos anónimos que aunque no dejen comentarios están siguiéndome y apoyándome. Como siempre os agradezco llegar al final de este documento sin haberme matado xD

Un saludo y nos vemos pronto!


	11. Octubre

**Mes: Octubre**

**Canción: La comarca **

**Grupo: BSO El señor de los Anillos.**

_Consejo: escuchar primero o durante la lectura la canción, para entender un poco más. Gracias._

* * *

Hoy era un día especial, la aldea estaba completamente decorada con flores de colores y pétalos por el suelo. Por fin había llegado el momento, después de tanto tiempo luchando por su amor, por fin se iban a casar.

No es que se quejara de su vida, su familia era muy especial y los querría con locura, además, era incomparable el amor que sentía hacia ellos que el que sentía hacia él. Pero sabía que había hecho bien en tomar la decisión y volar del nido, aunque los hombres de la casa no estuvieran muy de acuerdo.

Estaba en la cabaña recogiendo algunas cosas de la tan famosa mochila amarilla, la cual estaba demacrada por el paso del tiempo. El Sengoku no le hacía bien a algunos objetos del siglo XXI.

De pronto, encontró algo que la asombró. Entre las cosas de la mochila, encontró una pequeña libreta de color rosa con algunos brillantitos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y soltó un pequeño grito de alegría, recordando perfectamente qué era ese objeto.

Se sentó con cuidado de no destrozar el hermoso kimono para la ceremonia y abrió el cuaderno. Había empezado a escribirlo con seis años, con las mismas ceras de colores que tenía Shippo. Había empezado a escribirlo porque se sentía celosa con la llegada de su hermano pequeño.

Había montado una buena aquel día. Su madre no sabía cómo calmarla y su padre, bueno, su padre era especial. Negó con la cabeza, moviendo los pocos mechones de pelo oscuro que se desprendían del recogido moño, jugando burlescamente alrededor de la cara, y miró la primera hoja, leyéndola y analizándola.

_Día uno_

_Querido diario, _

_No sé porqué se dice querido a un libro pero mamá me lo ha dicho que es lo que se tenía que deir y yo no savia porque pero ella meha obligado a eyo. Hoy me he enterado de algo muy muy muy muy muy muy malo, mamá no me quiere. Mi primo me ha dicho que los papas y las mamas cuando no quieren a sus hijos encargan otros para cambiarlos porque sus hijos no son buenos y por eso no los quieren. Pero yo soy buenaaaaa!? No sé que hacer diario... no quiero que venga el tonto ese_

Ella negó con la cabeza, recordaba la mala caligrafía que tenía a los seis años, de herencia de su padre… porque sí, su padre sabía escribir tan mal como un crío de cinco años.

Aquella noche, durmió con los dos en el gran lecho de matrimonio. Fue una de las pocas veces que pudo disfrutar de la compañía de sus padres antes de que llegara su hermano. Pasó la hoja, encontrando un dibujo de ella donde retrataba a su hermano con colmillos y llorando, mientras ella jugaba con sus padres. Le recordaba extrañamente a los dibujos que Shippo hacía de pequeño.

Pasó unas cuantas hojas llegando al día del nacimiento de su hermano. Se carcajeó, pues aquél día fue una auténtica locura. Recordó a su padre correr de un lado para otro, avisando a todo el mundo para que se llevaran a su mujer para que pudiera tener a la criatura.

Sus tíos intentaban calmarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bajo control, que ya había pasado por esto. Su padre aquel día tuvo que ser atado por uno de sus tíos y custodiado por este, para que no intentara nada raro.

El parto de su hermano había sido largo y tedioso, cosa que le provocaba una sensación de angustia y de miedo para cuando ella se enfrentara a la misma situación. Tendrían los mismos instrumentos que utilizaron con su madre ¿verdad? Su madre había tenido a sus dos hijos sin ningún tipo de anestesia, así que ella, siendo lo que era, tendría que aguantar lo mismo ¿no?

Pasó la hoja, borrando de su mente los gritos desgarradores de su madre para mirar la siguiente pagina. Vio una flor enganchada a la hoja y como algunas lágrimas que habían caído en su momento encima del papel, habían diluido algunos kanjis.

_Día… día triste._

_Ayer, mi hermano hizo un año. Todos estábamos muy contestos de su cumple, incluso yo, que le regalé un dibujo hecho con mis propias manos. Nuestra abuela, la que nos ha cuidado cuando mamá no estaba, la que nos trajo a la vida, hoy se ha ido. Mamá dice que era mayor y que necesitaba descansar, pues había alguien en el más allá que la esperaba. _

_Mi hermanito ha llorado cuando la hemos devuelto a la tierra. Mi madre dice que ella no se ha ido del todo que sigue con nosotros desde otro lugar y que nos protege de todo mal, pero yo sé y mi hermano sabe que ya no escucharemos sus risas o sus contestaciones ingeniosas. Se había dormido para nunca despertar._

Recordaba aquél día como si hubiera sido ayer. Su madre entró para buscar consejo de la mujer mayor cuando se la encontró tumbada en la cama, durmiendo pero sin respirar.

Era una mañana de Enero, estaba todo nevado y hacía mucho frío. El entierro y el adiós final a aquella buena mujer fue entre copos de nieve con una capa gruesa de aquella agua congelada, dando una imagen casi idílica de la muerte.

Se le cayeron un par de lágrimas. Habían pasado más de diez años pero aun dolía igual. Se secó los ojos rápidamente para no destrozar la pintura que esa mañana, a las seis en punto de la mañana, Sango había confeccionado perfectamente. La mujer, aun siendo una gran cazadora, tenía mucho arte en pintar caras y ella, después de los arreglos pertinentes de Sango, parecía una geisha.

Dobló otra hoja descubriendo más dibujos de ella, de su madre, de su hermano… de su padre. Llegó a la parte en la que tenía diez años y su hermano cuatro. Unos estúpidos habían ido a su casa a molestarlo por ser un niño diferente. Estúpidos que tenían entre doce y trece años y que se creían con poder de hacer y deshacer.

Recordó la regañina que le cayó por haber apedreado a esos imbéciles y haberles roto el labio, dejado morados por el cuerpo y la cara y por haber asustado a esos jóvenes. Aun así, ellos no volvieron a tocar ni insultar a su hermano, nunca.

Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que al final contaba era la familia. Ella ahora, tenía una familia mucho más grande que la que tenía con diez años y puede que todos sus familiares no fueran de sangre, pero los quería como si lo fueran.

-Estás aquí – una voz masculina la desencantó y le hizo volver a la realidad – tienes que estar alerta, estas a punto de convertirte en una mujer casa – su hermano le guiñó el ojo y miró sus manos - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Un diario que hice cuando era pequeña, en él está tu nacimiento, tu primer año, la muerte de Kaede – él bajó la cabeza – lo dejé de escribir cuando cumplí los quince años

-Esperabas que te pasara como a mamá y que te cayeras por el pozo para encontrar al amor de tu vida ¿no? – los ojos dorados de ella chocaron con los ojos achocolatados de él, que aun siendo alvino, tenía esos ojos oscuros de su madre

-Tenía que haberte dado de comer a los lobos cuando tuve la oportunidad, renacuajo – le recordó un incidente con los lobos sedientos de su tío Kouga. Su hermano tragó duro, su suegro era un hombre igual de loco que su padre - ¿a qué has venido Kazuo?

-Suerte que Rikka no es así – dijo con voz soñadora su hermano – además, papá lleva esperando un buen rato a que te decidas salir, pero no se atreve a decirte nada – después de la frase, el joven recibió un coscorrón por parte de una versión más madura y con ojos dorados – auch

-¡Keh! Deja a tu hermana en paz y vete afuera, tu novia lobito te espera – a pesar de que Rikka se parecía mucho más a Ayame que a Kouga, el hecho de pertenecer a la manada de los lobos le daba repelús. Kazuo le guiñó un ojo a su hermana mayor y salió de la cabaña, dejándolos solos – Has llorado ¿Por qué?

-Papa, solo estaba recordando cosas – se levantó y le enseñó el diario. Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró por encima. Su pequeña niña había crecido, convirtiéndose en una bella mujer a la que solo podía hacer sombra su propia madre.

Los recuerdos volvieron después de ver las páginas de la libreta: las risas, las aventuras, las despedidas, las muertes… Su hija había vivido la pérdida de la que quería como su abuela, Kaede y de su bisabuelo el sr. Higurashi. Recordó lo mal que lo pasó Kagome y como su hija siempre le alegraba con una sonrisa lo que él no podía hacer con todos los mimos del universo.

Pero ahora, su niña se iba a casar, no con cualquiera, sino con el hijo de su gran amigo y compañero de aventuras Miroku. El mocoso ya había crecido y por suerte para él se parecía más a su tío Kohaku que no a su padre –sino posiblemente ya lo hubiera matado-.

-Papá, vuelve – Inuyasha miró a su hija cuando sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla – debemos ir con mi futuro esposo – Inuyasha simplemente asintió y la cogió del brazo.

La ceremonia fue completamente maravillosa. Para fortuna de los presentes, algunas gotas cayeron, fortaleciendo la unión de los dos enamorados. La sacerdotisa Kagome, bendijo a la pareja, con la ayuda de Rin, su ayudante, y luego bendijo el té, que fue bebido por la pareja. Como última forma de demostrarse su amor, cada uno insertó en el dedo anular una alianza, demostrándose amor eterno el uno hacia el otro, una extraña tradición que gustó a los jóvenes en cuanto se la comentó la sacerdotisa del futuro.

Inuyasha sonrió ante el acto de la pareja, que sonreían ajenos a las miradas interrogantes de los demás. Sin querer el medio demonio tocó su propio anillo colgado en el cuello, pues aunque lo considerara una tontería, era una tontería que le prometía una vida junto a la mujer que más amaba y cualquier cosa que fuera para ese fin, tendría que utilizarse.

Como fin de la unión, cogieron cada uno de un extremo de un pañuelo de seda blanco, ofrecido por su tío Sesshomaru, como lo fueron los kimonos, y dieron una vuelta alrededor de Kagome, simulando a los dioses Izanami e Izanagi cuando contrajeron matrimonio antes de tener a sus hijos.

Los novios, seguidos por la familia y por el séquito de aldeanos, se fueron alejando del lugar sagrado donde habían sido bendecidos. Llegaron a la aldea cuando ya había parado de llover y entonces empezó la celebración y las felicitaciones.

Nozomi fue abrazada por su primo Kyo, quien ya estaba esperando a su primer cachorro, con el que había forjado un linaje más allá de la sangre. Su primo daría la vida por ella y al revés, pues desde pequeños se habían entendido.

La siguiente fue Yû, la cual la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos escarlatas. La mediana de los lores de las tierras occidentales, había estado enamorada de Shigeru, hijo de Sango y Miroku, pero este le había expresado su interés por su prima creando una frialdad entre ellas dos. Poco a poco, fue comprendiendo el amor que se procesaban mutuamente y enterró el hacha de guerra. Poco sabía ella que un amigo de Shigeru fuera tan apuesto…

Mia y Rikka, las dos de la misma edad se lanzaron sobre ella dándole besos y preguntándole cosas. Sayumi y Megumi, las gemelas y por tanto las más mayores, apartaron a su prima pequeña y a su cuñada de su alrededor, antes de que ella misma gritara.

Los niños de las gemelas, niño y niña respectivamente, estaban en el regazo de sus padres hablando amenamente con su suegro Miroku, que estaba coladito por sus dos nietos. Al fin habían encontrado la cura para sus mañas poco decorosas… los bebes.

Azuyoi, encantadora mujer de ojos azules y cabello ondulado y largo, le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano mayor, quien le sacaba una cabeza. Luego se acercó a Nozomi e hizo lo mismo, deseándoles lo mejor. Luego se dirigió cerca de Tachi.

Tachi, el hijo mayor de Kouga, enamorado secretamente de Nozomi, intentó al estilo lobuno acabar con la vida del miserable humano que le quitaba a su amada por derecho. Intento fallido cuando vio a la joven Azuyoi. Nozomi sabía que ellos dos tendrían algún día algo… pero también sabía lo que pensaba Kouga acerca de los hanyous… deseó con todo su corazón que todo les fuera bien.

Shippo con sus cachorros mitad zorros y mitad domadores de los truenos, su mujer, Soten, Rin y Kohaku, con sus dos niñas, los ojitos de Sesshomaru, se acercaron a la joven recién casada para felicitarla.

Cuando consiguió salir de ese torbellino de gente, sus tíos Sesshomaru Y Kagura se plantaron delante de ella. Su tía con una sonrisa afable y su tío con cara de querer matar a cinco monos en los arboles. Nozomi suspiró y se tiró a los brazos de su tío Sesshy, consiguiendo que este la apretara levemente hacia su cuerpo. Atrajo con su joven mano a su tía para fundirse en un abrazo triple, no entendía porque su padre no soportaba a su tío… si en realidad era un trozo de pan.

Kouga y Ayame la felicitaron rápidamente y sus suegros la abrazaron por enésima vez ese día. Su olfato iba a reventar con tanta gente cerca de ella, pero estoicamente siguió aguantando saludos y abrazos.

-¿Necesitas un kit-kat? – su hermano, se había posicionado detrás de ella y le había pasado el brazo por sus hombros, pues aun siendo seis años mayor que él, este ya le sacaba media cabeza.

-Necesito un quilo de lacassitos – agregó ella, sabiendo que solo él podía entenderla. Kazuo sonrió y se sacó de su hakama un bote de los preciados chocolates

–Para que luego digas que no te quiero – a Nozomi se le saltaron las lágrimas y lo abrazó. Puede que fueran los lacassitos o el detalle, pero iba a echar mucho de menos a su renacuajo.

-Tú, no la acapares que aun no nos hemos acercado – Inuyasha, con una sonrisa arrogante, se acercó a su hijo dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro

-¡Oye viejo! Relájate

-¿A quién llamas viejo enano insolente? – contestó el padre al hijo siendo la distracción de todos los presentes. Kyo y Shigeru se metieron en la lucha verbal haciendo más amena la conversación.

-Estos dos nunca van a cambiar – Kagome, con veinte años más a sus espaldas, seguía siendo esa mujer hermosa que había llegado por un portal a través del tiempo. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban como si tuviera la niñez de los quince años pero la sabiduría de una persona madura.

-Creo que en vez de unirme a uno sensato acabo de hacerlo a uno peor – Nozomi miraba a Shigeru mientras hablaba, haciendo que su madre sonriera

-A veces, algunas mujeres buscan a sus padres en sus parejas. Yo busqué al mío y tú parece que has buscado al tuyo… - Nozomi se dio la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos – mi niña… cuanto tienes que aprender.

-Cuanto me tienes que enseñar, mamá – su hija la abrazó. Ese simple gesto les hizo recordar todos los momentos íntimos que tuvieron, las noches en vela esperando a que llegara su padre, las noches de luna nueva, las luchas contra demonios, los desprecios de algunos humanos… su madre siempre estaba ahí, con una radiante sonrisa

-Ahora aprenderás sola, mi niña. Volarás del nido como yo hice pero espero que tu nos vengas a ver más seguido – le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole tiernamente – te querré siempre, no lo olvides.

-No mamá – asintió la joven para luego dirigirse a su padre. El semi-demonio la vio y se paralizó al ver que lo abrazaba fuertemente – te quiero papá, nunca cambies

-Ni por todos los osuwaris del mundo, nena – esa particularidad de su padre de ser tan arrogante y tan tierno a la vez, hacía que una no pudiera resistirse a él. Ni siquiera su hija.

La fiesta acabó y todos se fueron a sus casas. Por última vez en la noche, los novios abrazaron a sus respectivos padres y se fueron. Sango y Miroku se fueron a su casa donde los esperaban las familias de las gemelas, dejando solos a Kagome e Inuyasha.

-¿Crees que estará bien? – Kagome estaba sentada en el árbol milenario que comunicaba con las dos épocas. Su marido se había sentado a su espalda, abrazándola protectoramente mientras él apoyaba su espalda en el tronco.

-Es una chica fuerte, tiene mi carácter y tu inteligencia – dijo Inuyasha apretando un poco más el abrazo – y también si me entero que el hijo de ese monje le ha hecho daño a mi niña, te juro que le arrancarle de cuajo el corazón y los pulmones – miró a su mujer cuando esta se giró abruptamente hacia él - ¿Qué?

-No le habrás dicho eso al pobre chico ¿no? –Inuyasha no contestó a la pregunta y simplemente hizo lo que se le daba mejor hacer, besar. Así conseguía que su mujer no se enfadara, además de que no podía decir la palabra maldita.

-Solo protejo lo que es mío, mujer – dijo entre besos – y ahora creo que necesito que alguien se ocupe de mí… ¿no te parece? – el tono pervertido y la mirada lasciva delató su intención. Kagome se sonrojó levemente pues aunque Inuyasha había cambiado y ella también, aun le costaba ese tipo de cosas con su marido. Inuyasha tomó el sonrojo como un sí y la alzo en brazos, para luego llevársela a su cabaña.

Esa noche de octubre, fue mágica para más de una pareja. Pues mientras una iniciaba su perfecto nido de amor, otra, mucho más experimentada, reforzaba los duros hilos de su amor, creando una envida malsana al más pintado.

* * *

Por fin!

Hola!

Antes de nada, quiero pedir disculpas, sé que me he retrasado dos semanas en escribir la dichosa historia, pero he estado algo liada con u proyecto que tenía que entregar hace poco y hasta que no lo he acabado no he podido ponerme con esto al 100 por 100.

Bueno aquí os dejo el mes de octubre, mes que recientemente le hemos pegado puerta, acompañado de la hermosa canción de "La comarca" del BSO del ESDLA. También es instrumental y recomiendo muchísimo que la escuchéis, porque realmente es hermosa. Tiene un sentimiento que te hace pensar en la auténtica casa, el auténtico hogar. No me extraña que más de uno no quiera volver del mundo de la tierra media de Tolkien.

Bien, espero que os guste este capítulo, realmente me ha costado lo mío acabarlo (teniendo en cuenta que lo he empezado a las 20:00 y ahora son 02:04 am). No sé si os gustará, porque es un capitulo con muchos aires de epilogo, pero es que realmente esa canción me recuerda a la vuelta a casa, vuelta al mundo de los sueños.

En fin, espero que os guste.

_Agradecimientos_

**serena tsukino chiba**: Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Bueno me alegro de que no solo fuera triste, porque viendo los capítulos anteriores parece que me quisiera cortar las venas xD. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y perdona la tardanza.

**Neri Dark****:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, jeje. Me alargo de que te haya gustado, pero deja de meterte en mi cabeza… da miedo xD. No ahora en serio, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y me alaga que dejaras de estudiar para leértelo, pero estudia, que es muy importante (parezco una mama ya…) En fin espero que te agrade la actualización! Y perdón nuevamente por mi tardía.

**Inu'Karuta****: **Muchísimas gracias por el review! No sé, quería hacer un lado de Sesshomaru más humano y para no caer en el OCC lo convertí en humano con todo lo que ello conllevaba, como el sentir empatía hacia los demás. Por eso cuando le da el consejo es estando de humano, que es cuando su vulnerabilidad aflora. Y tranquila, tu estudia que es lo que toca ahora! Espero que te guste el capítulo y perdona por la tardanza.

Bien solo me queda decir un par de cosas…

1-Mucha mierda a todas las/los que tengáis exámenes (os deseo mucha suerte, pero de una manera muy teatral xD)

2-Si podéis y queréis visitad mi blog donde, aunque está un poco abandonado, escribo historias completamente originales que salen de mi cabeza.

3- Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, aunque no me dejes un comentario. Pues el simple hecho de llegar al final de la hoja realmente me haces feliz.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
